Nightwing's Daughter
by HexingHayley
Summary: Trying to please your parents can be difficult at the best of times. What happens when you're Nightwing's daughter. Can you live up to expectations?
1. Nightshift

**Hi my name is Hexing Haley although this is not my first fanfictoin, it is the first one that I have uploaded for people other than my friends to see, and I want to know what other people think. Please comment even if it's for criticism, I'll appreciate it! Thanks .**

**I don't own Batman or any other related characters – sadly they all belong to DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter - Chapter 1

Nightshift

* * *

Exhausted, but please I dragged my tired body up the steps to my apartment in the middle of Jump city. I fumbled with the keys in my bag and, finally extracting them, opened the door and tumbled gratefully inside.

_So tired _I thought as I sat at my desk, clumsily removing the desired materials from my bag. My happy mood subsided somewhat when I saw the work I had left to do. A 2000 word essay on 'The influence of media in today's society.' True it didn't need to be in until next week, but I just wanted to get it done. _ Even if it's just as draft, Write it!_ I thought determinedly.

For the next 2 hours or so I stumbled through my report. Referring to the notes that I had made with the help of my dad's uncle, who was a reporter. They made it a lot quicker and about half an hour later I found a completed essay sat in front of me.

Relived, I put away my notes and headed to the living room. I turned on the TV before collapsing on the settee. I vaguely wondered what I would be doing tonight. Helping friends or family? _Whichever needs me first I suppose. _With that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was a light sleeper; I'd known this ever since I was young. I could be woken by the slightest noise. So when I was woken by the sound of gunfire, I thought I was really getting shot at. Bleary eyed and panicked I jerked so violently I fell with a huge THUD on the living room floor. It took me a while to realise that the murderous sound was coming for the news report on my TV. I crawled towards the set and watched a story unfold in front of me.

A break in at the ACE chemical plant in Gotham. I checked the clock on the mantelpiece, I'd gotten 4 and a half hour sleep, I felt good for it. _Would I be a hindrance? _ No, I decided I wouldn't. I was better rested than other nights I had gone to work.

I checked my phone. No messages. But still… picking myself up off of the floor, I wondered upstairs at a quick pace to start my night shift. I got changed quickly, and was outside on my bike in record time and with no one seeing me. I was half way to Gotham before I started to think about the situation at hand.

_How fast would either team get there? How fast before they got to work? Were they aware that I was on call tonight? If so what would they want me to do once I got to the scene?_

As I got into the heart of Gotham, the traffic got heavier and slower, luckily I was on a bike so I could weave in and out with ease. People got out of their cars to hurl abuse at the mad motorbike driver. But the taunts died in their throats and were replaced with cheers of encouragement as they saw it was me. I picked my way through the cars as fast as I could, heading for ACE chemicals.

The entire building was cordoned off when I arrived. Plant workers and reporters pressed excitedly up against the make sift barrier hurriedly put up by the cops at the scene. I pushed my way through the crowd; I was quiet small, so found it difficult at first. When people saw me however, they parted, allowing me to reach the front with ease. I smiled to myself. _Perks of the job._ I thought.

I got to the front and addressed the officer closest to me as I ducked nimbly under the barrier. He turned around, shock momentarily covering his face when he saw me. As I walked towards the entrance I caught words like 'The Joker', 'New deadly plot evolving chemicals' and 'B.O.R.N'. The last word caught my attention the most. _At least I won't be doing this… whatever it was on my own_. "Thank you officer… Jones was it? I double checked his name tag, _yep_. "Just make sure that no one else enters this building." With that I walked in and shut the door behind me.

As I entered the metal building my skin grew bumpy. It was cold. Colder than the chemical plant should be. _ Hmmm._ I caught sight of my reflection in the surface up ahead of me, _completely covered, good._ I nodded my silent approval and then pushed on. As I passed a slightly ajar door I heard a familiar laugh that made ice cascade down my insides, that laugh could only belong to one person. The Joker. "Not a bad night hey frostie? We caught all but one of the bat family!" Through his renewed manic gleeful laughter he continued. "Still would have been nice if I had the set… Hey Nightding, where's that pretty little Sparrow that always follows you around?"

When there was no immediate reply I heard a thud and a grunt. The Joker had obviously just hit Nightwing in order to get a response. From where I was standing hidden by the door I could make out Nightwing's figure, suspended in mid-air with his back to me. I could only assume that Batman and Redhood were in another part of the room. "Well she's not here is she you psycho? I don't know where she is, but mark my words when and if she gets here, you're in trouble." Even though slightly winded, I could hear the smile in Nightwing's voice. The Joker must have been able to see it because shortly after there was another thud.

A new voice reached my ears, it was cold, clinical, but there was something else to it… robotic? With a slight gasp I realised why the plant was so cold. I knew who the second man was. Dr. Freeze. Not good, I had never gone up against him on my own before. Even if Batman and The Redhood where in the same room as Nightwing, I could only assume that they too were tied up and hanging from the ceiling. "Now, now Joker you don't want to spoil the goods do you? If they remain in tack, I guarantee, you'll have the girl before the night is out." _Oh, he would, would he? Not likely._

"True, true. But you can't stop me playing with my other toys." Judging by the amount of noise the Joker's footsteps made, he had moved across to the other side of the room. Into an area that I couldn't directly see. "Be nice to me, I don't like my face being beat up, it's hard to heal."_ Redhood!_ That meant that Batman had to be close. Somehow I had to get in there and rescue the three.

As I began to formulate a plan I was aware that the two villains had begun to taunt the three heroes of their 'mater plan'. It involved freezing the reactor that regulated the temperature of the chemicals in the plant. Thus making the chemicals in the pipe to semi-freeze, making the pipes crack with the strain of expanding chemicals. This would happen all over the plant. Causing a massive explosion. With nothing to stop them the chemicals would flood and destroy the greater Gotham area. At the appropriate places the three burned the two villains with comments that would have been funny in any other situation.

I moved slightly, now through the gap in the door I could see that the two evil men had their backs to me. If I was going to act It would have to be now, if their plan was as good as they made it out to be, then we didn't have much time. Judging by the overall temperature of the plant, Dr. Freeze had already begun to freeze the reactor over. The gap in the door wasn't big; I would have to make at least some noise in order to enter the room. I was hoping that the two men would put the noise down to the expanding ice and pipes in the room.

I went for it. Pushing myself through the gap with as little noise as possible. I was right the two had put the disturbance down to expanding ice. I crept up behind Nightwing, Batman and Hood saw me. They distracted the two bad guys with more taunts so they wouldn't turn and see me. I reached Nightwing, placing a hand in the small of his back. "Hey, anything broken?" I whispered. He didn't even start. "No." I set to work at cutting him free. When I was about three quarters of the way through he stopped me. "I should be able to break these myself. Go and stop the reactor." I nodded and sunk quietly into the shadows created by the vast walls.

I skirted along the edges of the room, staying in as much shadow as possible. The room was icy and I skidded a couple of times but thankfully didn't fall. As I ran in front of a section of wall directly in front of Robin – which was lighter than the other sections due to a smallish window – he flashed me one of his devil-may-care smiles. That caught Dr. Freeze's attention. "Dear boy what are you looking at?" He span around. I couldn't hide in time, there was no cover. I wasn't about to become the victim of some witty opening line citrusy of a walking ice pole. So I stepped forward and started the conversation. "Dr. Freeze I don't believe we have had the honour of meeting yet." He looked me up and down for a split second before his eyes came to rest on my mask. A grin crossed his face.

"No my dear I don't believe we have, I have however heard quiet a lot about you. You are held in high regard by these three." He gestured to Batman and Robin behind him and then to Nightwing to the left of me. "The Joker calls you 'Sparrow'" he looked pointedly at the Joker before turning back to me. "But i think he does this in order to spite the man behind you." I turned to look at Nightwing, I hadn't really had chance to look at his face earlier. He had been beaten up pretty bad. His lip swollen and his left eye bigger than it should be under the mask. This was the Jokers work.

"My name was 'Sparrow' but as i got older, I got better at my job so wanted more independence. I got a new uniform and changed my name. The Joker likes to remind my mentor that I'm not so little anymore, that i don't need him in order to complete missions. This however isn't entirely true. Just because i have a new name, doesn't mean that I stopped needing my teacher."

"Well well my dear, what a story. May i inquire as to what your new name is?" he looked expectantly at me. I moved to my left to stand defensively in front of Nightwing. I glanced over Freeze's and the Joker's heads to the Dark Knight and the newest Boy Wonder. I straightened up and fixed the two bad guys with my best bat glare.

"It's Starling. Silver Starling."


	2. The Joker gets a cold

**Hi guys I'm back! How did you enjoy the first chapter? I'd like to thank Ginger-Ninja-101 for being my first reviewer. I am grateful for the comment. I'd just like to say before we continue that even though I am trying to stick to the time line (age wise and stuff) but it can get difficult. So try and bear with me? Also when you see **_slanted writing like this _**if you hadn't already guessed that's the character's immediate thoughts. Comments would be loved! Thank-you!**

**I do not own Batman or any other related characters they belong to the geniuses that work at DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter - Chapter 2

The Joker gets a cold

* * *

"Ha, that's a name if ever i heard one." The Joker leered at me. I was no longer in the mood to stand around and make small talk. Three of my closet family members had been strung up, and they all had visible damage. I wanted to act.

"It is. Isn't it?" he knew i meant business; my voice had gone quiet and was as soft as velvet. He began to laugh at me; I took a couple of steps away from Nightwing and closed the distance between us. He began to sober up a bit. "You think you can beat me little girl? Papa bird has only just pushed you from the nest; you stand no chance in defeating me, especially on your own." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Oh and then you'd have to get through my good pal Dr. Freeze here. No chance." He repeated. While I took the verbal abuse i looked over his head a Batman, I knew he was looking at me with an intense _'This is serious. Be careful.'_ Eye warnings. He nodded, i began.

I walked forward a bit more, unclipping one of my hidden staffs from under my cape as i did so. Lengthening it, I span it a couple of times before hitting a stunned Joker right across the middle. Effectively snatching away his insane laughter and winding him. He straightened up and lunged for me. His eyes were still watering from the impact. _Unclear vision. Advantage. _I did a couple of back flips in order to get out of range of anything he may throw at me.

"Dirty trick tweetie pie, didn't the rat with wings teach you it was naughty to play unfairly?" He was rubbing his stomach and glaring at where he thought I was in the shadows. In reality, in the time it had taken him to taunt me i was closer to Freeze on the opposite side of the room. The Joker could be violent and rash in action, but i knew little about Freeze so i was treating him as the more dangerous of the two, especially since he was stood right next to the computer that controlled the generator.

He was plugging himself into it, so in effect he was hooked up to the generator itself. He was using his ice power to make the computer think it was being ordered to cool the pipes full of chemicals. Meaning that given enough time the chemicals would freeze over, bursting the pipes and spilling everywhere. _Just like they planned._

Somewhere along the line the Joker had gotten hold of a machine gun, _yay._ He began to shot in every which way in order to try and hit me, in his manic madness he had backed up just in front of Batman and Robin. A magazine worth of bullets had narrowly missed Nightwing. As one, the two men behind the Joker wrapped their legs around him. He and the gun both dropped to the ground, but not before a stray bullet hit Robin in the shoulder. His scream was like a blade in the cool atmosphere in the steel room.

I lobbed a bird-arang at Freeze; it struck him in the back of his glass domed head. "Don't get me wrong, I like a chill in the air, but I want to keep my toes." My words were accompanied by puffs of white clouds. "Frostbite will soon be the least of your worries my dear." He raised his hand to freeze me; he'd backed me right into a corner. An evil victorious grin crossed his blue-white scared face. I smiled back to. _Did he really believe that I didn't know how to get out of this situation? _I started to swing my arms for momentum. Jumping in the air I did the signature Nightwing move. A triple somersault. Flying over Freeze, I landed quiet a way behind him, allowing me time to get my bearings. Once I had I ran towards him, he had only just started to turn around. I threw a second bird-arang at him; this one hit the cable that attached him to the generator. It was forced out of his back, with a scream and a flash of sparks, Freeze ran towards me.

He roared in anger, "You could have killed me you little…" but just what I was I never discovered, as in that second the generator drowned out the rest of his sentence. A mixture of loud beeps an whizz's emanated from the main console, the most concerning thing however was the fact that one of the sections had actually managed to catch alight, despite being surrounding by ice. I glanced around the whole room, my eyes finally resting upon the Joker who was getting up off of the floor. "What the hell is going on?" he snarled punching Robin in the process, his body jarred in a spasm, causing more blood to pour furiously from his bullet wound. Tears ran down his red hot face, mingling with the sweat that poured from his clammy forehead.

"She's ruined everything." Roared Freeze. "She unplugged me before I was finished. The machine's gone haywire." With a snarl from the Joker they both began to bare down on me, like a pair of lions stalking the weakling gazelle of the herd. One to my left the other to my right, enclosing me, forcing me backwards. The clown reaching into the inside of his custom made purple jacket, reaching for another gun? Joker gas? Either way I didn't want to find out. The once good and honourable doctor raising his metallic arm, charging his ice gun with a vengeance. "Can't do nothing without you getting in the way little girly." No more jokes, he was angry. An angry Joker was scarier an a mental circus clown wanting to make people laugh with his sick jokes.

They continued their advance. I continued my retreat. "You take my mentors." I step back. "You shot my best friend." Another step back. They still hadn't noticed. "You tried to destroy most of Gotham." A smile now graced my blue tinged lips. "Now you're going to pay." I dropped a smoke bomb.

Freeze shot his cannon. The Joker dropped his gas. I shoved my breathing filter into my mouth. Once the smoke had cleared, one of the strangest and funniest things met my eyes. In the confusion the Joker had been frozen by Freeze's blast and Freeze's ventilators had sucked in a load of Joker gas. The clown prince of crime had been frozen mid jump, his mouth open in a permanently silent scream of vengeance. The doctor had fallen gracelessly to the ground, face first. I did him the curtsy of turning him on his back. A grin to revival that of the Joker's etched on his blue-white scared face.

How they hadn't noticed that Nightwing had snapped his semi broken restraints I will never know. I looked over to him now as he helped Batman lower Redhood down into a sitting position. Seeing that everything was under control I rushed over to the computer that controlled the generator. The chemical plants temperature needed to be regulated before it was too late. It was difficult with so much damage to the machine. Not to mention I had to get passed various passwords and firewalls. It took longer than usual, nine minutes.

I spun dramatically on my silver heels to face the three now free men. "And that boys, is how you do it!" Redhood smiled despite the obvious pain. "Good thing you showed up when you did, Gotham would have been toast." I stepped forward, in an effort to support Hood's left side; I encircled my arm around his waist. As my mentor ran from the room to inform the cops of what had happened, Batman gripped Hood's upper body. With the combined effort, we managed to get him near the door. "Hood's right. They took our weapons, burned our belts. Without you Starling, we would have died." I looked forward awkwardly; I hated it when he was so bluntly honest.

I cleared my throat, "No you wouldn't have, you would have come up with something, you always do. You're Batman, you…" the rest of the sentence died in my throat as I didn't know what to say. "Wow, You mean I owe birdy my life?!" Redhood mockingly gasped. I grimaced, they were all family, they didn't owe me a thing. "It's alright birdy," He continued as he took in the horrified look on my face, "I'll buy you lunch or something, and we'll call it quits." I breathed a sigh of relief. None of them owed me anything.

We'd made it to the front door of the factory. "Ready for this?" I asked. "It's my favourite part of the job." I laughed at the man's comment, "Was that sarcasm Batman?" his laugh was a short bark, kind of like an annoyed dog that disliked the constant attention of its owner. "Could you tell?" A grin replaced Hood's look of pain, we looked at each other, "Not at all." With that we opened the doors, stepping into a sea of silver flashes and demanding shouts.

It's very disorientating, trying to fight your way through reports and crazed fans; I think it may be the only part of the job that I will never get used to. Batman had desensitised himself to it, he was stalked where ever he went, weather as Bruce Wayne or Batman, pushing his way indifferently through the crowd, ignoring every question directed at him.

Redhood took on a completely different approach, and the media loved him for it. He grimaced more than he needed to for the ladies, it got to the point where tears were almost pouring down his cheeks. They drank it up, simpering, reaching over the barriers, just trying to touch him just so they comfort him. The men gasped at the size of the bullet wound, they started shouting and arguing about the type of gun that was used to cause that amount of damage. _Yes he's my best friend, yes he's been shot. But geez… _The media didn't half like to stretch the truth so thin you could hardly see it anymore. And through it all Hood just smiled, waving at the cameras, "All in a day's work" he signed, I couldn't help be roll my eyes.

I kept my eyes forward, looking for a blue and black uniform that depicted my mentor. The thought of his presence was the only thing that was keeping me sane. Ever is I started this job the media hounded me. 'The first female vigilante to join the Bat family ever since Batgirl's disappearance.' That was a lot to live up to. They were obsessed. Every time I went out as Starling they wanted to know why, where and who with. They wanted to know what I did in order to save the day, and if I wasn't active enough for the media's liking… well, I didn't hear the end of it for at least a week. It would be on the TV, radio, in the papers. Everywhere. I couldn't get away from it. If I stayed quiet, they wouldn't have a story, although most of them made stuff up anyway.

Batman seemed to sense my want for escape, he looked down, meeting my haunted gaze. "Go…" I didn't need to be told twice. Making sure Redhood was secure with him, I let go and ran for the barriers, I ducked under and made a run for my bike. They saw me, they turned and started to chase me.

"Starling, in your own words, what happened tonight?"

"Do you think you did enough to aid the Bat family?"

"Is it down to any of your mistakes that Redhood got shot?"

It was too much; I couldn't spot Nightwing, although I thought I heard him call my name over the onslaught of demented reporters. It was overwhelming, I did the only thing I could, got on my bike, turned the key, and sped away into the distance.


	3. Home sweet home

**Hi guys I'm back! How did you enjoy the second chapter? I'd like to thank** **mage-assassin69 for being my first repeated reviewer. I am grateful for the comment as always. Also love to thank KG5133 for being the first favourite/follower that I don't know in person. Right lets continue.**

**I do not own Batman or any other related characters they belong to the geniuses that work at DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter - Chapter 3

Home sweet home

* * *

I don't even remember the ride back to the manor at all. In truth I didn't even want to go back there, because it would only mean recapping the mission, something I hated doing. I know it was in order to help me improve my crime fighting skills, but it meant that my flaws had to be picked out. Didn't the media do that enough already? I was starting to find that report for college very ironic.

The road that lead to the Bat cave was dead, I sped up, being a completely curve-less road I was in the cave parking my bike in no time. I was the first one back. I swung my leg over my bike, removing my helmet as I walked sullenly over to the bat computer in the middle of the room. Nothing of my previous happy mood from earlier on in the evening remained. It had all been snatched away by the events at the chemical plant. Sighing somewhat tiredly I sank into the chair that was usually occupied by the Redhood, staring absently around the room.

"Tea?" I jumped out of my skin. Alfred had snuck up behind me with a pot of Earl Grey. When we were little, Hood and I were convinced that the butler was a ninja. Now we were older, we came to the conclusion that he wasn't a ninja; he just had the rooms of the manor bugged. However thus far neither Hood nor I had found any evidence to support our theory, even with our mentors help. He must just be really good at his job, that or he was a secret mind reader. I took the tea gratefully.

I was halfway through my cup when we heard the familiar reeve of the bat mobile. Looking up my stomach lurched. The doors opened, I watched as Batman jumped out of his seat and ran to the passenger door at the front of the car. As Nightwing jumped out of the back seat, Batman helped Hood out. All three walked towards us.

Alfred walked forward, heading towards Batman and Hood, offering his medical expertise. Nightwing headed for me as the three other men headed towards a private part of the cave where Hood could get patched up. I couldn't look at him as he out stretched his arms. We just stood there, the pair of us. Once it was apparent I wasn't going to walk into his embrace he broke the silence after a moment or two. "It wasn't your fault you know. The Joker shot him, not you. I heard what the reporters were asking you, don't listen." I looked up at him; his hands made to pull me into another hug that I again refused. "If I had showed up earlier... if I'd arrived with you, like I should of..."

"Then we'd all be dead, you would have been disarmed like we were, and we all would have gone down together. You weren't called out, you used your initiative, you saw the news, guessed we'd be there and turned up just in the nick of time." He made to hug me for a third time, on this occasion I deliberately backed away. "Later yeah?" I nodded, mumbling something about professionalism. He just looked at me.

In an attempt to distract myself I made my way over to the corner of the cave that housed all of the medical supplies. Batman had left in order to get changed, leaving only Alfred and Hood. There was a curtain like the ones that separate hospital beds between the three of us. I looked back over my shoulder to find Nightwing scanning news channels with the bat computer. I turned back to the screen, shaking my head, trying to focus on the small talk that Alfred and his third grandson where having. Something about witty comebacks, after some easy laughter was exchanged, I interrupted. "Everything ok?" I tried to keep it casual, but I had a feeling that the two knew I was worried and upset, so Alfred drew back the curtain. "Everything seems to be in order," he assured me, "the curtain was for you and your Fa... mentors benefit rather than ours." He smiled, I was glad he caught himself. "Sooo, no lasting damage?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels. "None." Confirmed the faithful butler. Redhood let out a mocking sigh of relief, smiling devilishly up at me. "Don't feel bad yeah? Those reporters have no idea what they're talking about, if you wanted to shot me, you would have gone for the kill." I snorted. Looking between the two, happier than I had been a couple of minutes ago.

The door to the cave slide open, revealing a sharply dressed Bruce Wayne. "Glad to see you're patched up." He nodded in Hood's direction. "Right, that's it for the night. You two can stay if you want it's late, and it's a long drive back to Jump City and then Blüdhavan." Nightwing turned to look at his once mentor, smiling as he said. "Thanks, but no thanks, I love long drives." Batman looked taken aback, but nodded none the less. "Alright then, if you're sure."_ That was it? No run down of the mission? No personal criticism? Was he feeling ok?_

"I am." He walked forward to shake Bruce's hand, Bruce accepted the gesture. As Nightwing made his way out of the cave it was my turn to bid goodnight to Bruce Wayne. I walked towards him. He embraced me in a hug, I was shocked, this was very uncharacteristic of him. He whispered quietly in my ear, "Thank you for being there tonight. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Be proud of yourself Starling, you single handily took down two of Gotham's criminal masterminds." I smiled as I pulled away from him. "Thanks." As I said my farewells' to Hood and Alfred, telling the younger of the two to ring me and tell me how he was in the morning, I walked away. I was just by the entrance to the batcave when I turned at hearing my name. "Don't keep him out Miss Grayson. It may do more harm than good." I blinked at Alfred's words, "I won't, thanks Alfred."

-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-

I met him outside the entrance to the cave next to where he had concealed his car. We got in and I instantly turned on the heat. After a moment or two I pulled off my mask, my eyes stung slightly as the air hit them. We were right on the outskirts of Gotham before he spoke. "How are you Charlotte? You don't seen yourself, you seem stressed to say the least." He kept his eyes on the road. I sighed, I didn't say anything for a while, I was thinking about how to word this correctly. "Sweetheart?" I cleared my throat. "I've been better I suppose…" He looked at me; he'd removed his mask without me noticing. "I-I think I've bitten of more than I can chew to be honest." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "In what way?" I tried to hold it together, but it was no good hot tears spilled from my eyes. "In every way. The Joker was right; I'm nothing more than a kid." I felt the car buck slightly as he heard me admit the Joker was right. Before he could interrupt however, a whole torrent of words I had been repressing for weeks – months even - spilled hazardously from my mouth.

"I thought I was ready, but I wasn't, I thought I knew what I was doing when I moved out, but I didn't." I heard the pitter patter of rain on the windows of the car, looking up I saw that the weather had taken a turn for the worst – once he dropped me back to the flat, he'd have a hard time driving in this. Thinking of my flat caused tears to flow from my eyes. After a couple of chocked breaths I finally managed to continue. "I'm paying my rent barely on time, to do it I'm in a job I hate, during my breaks and when I get home, I'm doing college work, I'm falling asleep in lessons. Then when I'm finally done I hardly get any rest, because more often than not the Bat signal goes off, or I'm joining the Titans, helping them clean up Jump city. On top of that I couldn't go to you or Bruce because I was scared of being told 'I told you so'." I was now aware that the car was slowing down to a stop. I looked up again; we were in Blüdhavan, in the poor weather conditions, I hadn't even noticed the road signs_. What was he doing_? We were in his drive way. "I thought you were dropping me off?" He looked slyly at me, "I never actually said I was dropping you home now did I?" I got out the car, walking slowly to the front door. He opened it and let me in.

He took me by the hand and led me into the living room; he hadn't changed a thing in my absence. He sat me on the settee, sitting himself right next to me, just like he used to when I was little. He held me, brushing the top of my head like mum used to do when I was lost and upset. "You're staying here tonight." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded into his chest. "The one thing I didn't want you to do, and you did it anyway." He mumbled into my hair. "Huh?" I pulled myself away to look at his face. "When I was your age, Bruce had just adopted Jason, I was hurt and hot headed, I was convinced I knew it all, I left after a really big fight with Bruce, I couldn't talk to him for years, I'd just turned twenty-one when I finally plucked up the courage to speak to him again. Then about half a year later, your mum figured out she was going to have you. Bruce and I started to build bridges. I always made sure that you never had cause to leave like I did." His voice had become constricted, I could tell he was about to cry, he always got teary when he talked about mum.

"I never left because of you dad. You know that right? Please tell me you didn't think I left because of you?" I looked at him to see a sheepish expression cross his face. "You did, didn't you?" I gave him a watery smile. That turned into a giggle, which turned into a great big laughing fit. "What?" He asked astounded. "I… Can't… Believe… You… Thought… You…" I breathed heavily and leaned back into the settee cushions. Once I had returned to somewhat normal, I continued. "I left because it was easier to get to college, instead of travelling nearly two hours each way a day! It's just that they ran out of student accommodation and I had to rent a flat. So I had to get a job to pay for that flat. I work in an office dad. An office! I'm nothing more than a runner for the big suits! I may as well go work for Granddad at Wayne Industries." I shook my head sadly at my own stupidity "I didn't come to you, because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to think that I could cope, that I could stand on my own two feet." He looked stunned, when he came out of his stupor, he cleared his throat and began to say "But… you have a trust fund for this sort of…" I cut him off. "Stand on my own two feet." I repeated. He looked at me with a knowing gaze, _hadn't he said the same sort of thing when he left the manor?_

I stood and stretched, making my way into the kitchen. After turning on the light, I filled the kettle and flicked the switch, waiting for the water to boil. Dad followed me. "What do you want to do?" I jumped slightly, I knew he was close, but I didn't realise he was right behind me. "What do you mean?" I turned around to look at him as the kettle boiled. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, running yourself so thin that you're paranoid of hurting yourself and others. That's why you freaked out so much when Tim got shot tonight, you were convinced it was your fault." He spoke the truth, at the end of the day he knew me inside out; he was my dad after all. "I don't know." I did, I just didn't want to admit it. To say out loud what I had wanted, all I wanted since about a month after I left. He knew though, because it had been all he wanted when he had left Bruce. "Come home." Again not a question, a statement. The tea was abandoned as I nodded and was encircled in an enveloping hug.

That night I got the best night's sleep I had had in months all because of him. I was with dad I was home.


	4. Staring Over

**I'm sorry it has been a week since I uploaded, but college has been mayhem. Plus I got sick half way through the week; I felt rubbish to say the least. But I'm back on top now and ready for another chapter. Apart from that not many messages for this chapter, just thanks for reading and reviewing. There's no action in this chapter, sorry... **

**Don't own Nightwing, or any related characters, I do however own Charlotte Grayson / Silver Starling (Yay! I own a member of the bat family!)**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – Chapter 4 

Starting Over

* * *

"Charlotte?" I was shaken from my slumber. "Nooo…" I mumbled sleepily. There was a low velvety laugh; it reminded me of a warm blanket. The ones you'd wrap yourself in when there was a bad storm outside, and you wanted to be safe and cosy. "Charlotte, I have to go to work." I poked my head reluctantly out from under my duvet. Bleary eyed with tangled hair, I blinked several times before forming a somewhat coherent sentence. "Not ok, need you, sort out" My sentence was broken by a massive yawn that I barely managed to cover with my hand. "Flat and." I trailed off as I started to fall back to sleep, i shock myself slightly, opening my eyes as wide as I could.

Again that low laugh that I loved so much. "As much as I'd love to help you move your stuff back in, I have to go and earn money." I had a feeling that he meant it to. His superior a work hated him for whatever reason. I don't think he liked the fact that he had to work really hard to get where he is, and dad just comes in and gets himself a promotion in a matter of months. "Ah yes," I sat up, looking at him, a playful grin graced my face before I gave him a playful salute, "because Büldhaven P.D need their Detective Inspector, Mr Richard Grayson."

He stood up straighter messing up my hair even further, "That's right kiddo." I looked around my bare room, there was no clock. "Hey dad, what time is it?" He smiled, "Relax, it's half term, no college for you." I smiled happily, stretching out. "Still," I followed him down the stairs to the front door "better make an attempt to join civilisation at some point." He laughed for a third time, _something had him in a good mood._I straightened his badge, made an attempt to flatten his hair, then kissed him on the cheek, something I had seen mum do on countless occasions growing up. "Have a good day." I called as he walked down the drive way and got into his car. He smiled and waved as he back out of the drive and made his way to the end of the road.

I stood on the doorstep, leaning against the doorframe for a moment. I spotted an old neighbour across the way picking up her paper. She spotted me and waved cheerily. "Nice to see you dear." I went to the letter box to retrieve the mail that dad had forgotten about. "And you Mrs. Jenkins, how's that husband of yours?" My hand enclosed around the gas bill, and 3 newspapers. _3 newspapers why would he want 3 papers? _"Oh he's alright thank-you darling. You're looking well, it's been a while." Still pondering over the paper mystery I only vaguely heard myself laugh, give a response, say goodbye and then walk up the path, shutting the door behind me.

I placed the gas bill on the coffee table near the door. I sat on the armchair in the far corner of the room - curling myself up like a cat next to a fire. I shook out the first paper. 'Büldhaven Times'. I laid it aside, anything of interest I needed to know, I'd just ask dad. The second paper was 'Gotham News'. _Understandable, I mean, what better way to keep an eye on Batman and Hood's latest activities? This way, he doesn't have to check in on them all the time.  
_  
The third was 'Jump City Today' I rarely ever bothered with the paper when I was in Jump City. I mean, I was usually at the scene of the crime being reported, so it seemed illogical and a waste of my time to read the paper. Flicking through it briefly to my astonishment I found that there was a whole section dedicated to the teen vigilantes of the city – The Teen Titans- and myself. One section of this newspaper covered that day's news on us and the couple of days previous in great detail. I could see why 'Jump City Today' would be a draw in for dad, a direct, yet indirect way of making sure I was ok. Making sure I was safe, yet undisturbed. I was touched.

The phone rang, with a start I looked at the clock, waiting for my eyes to adjust after reading a long article on my sudden 'disappearance'. 10:30. I stretched out and walked over to the phone. "Grayson residence, Charlotte speaking." There was a moment of shocked silence "Charlotte?!" It was Tim. "Hey buddy, how's the shoulder?" There was a sort of strangled chocked sound at the end of the phone, it stopped after a while. "Yeah... It's... Good? Where the hell have you been? I tried ringing your flat, you never picked up!" I twirled on my heel making my way back to my seat.

"I never went home last night, dad didn't drop me back. He went straight to Büldhaven. We talked... I'm moving back in with him." Admitting it out loud helped accept the fact that I was coming home. "Cool! I'm glad. So I'm not doing anything today for obvious reasons. Want a hand?" I weighed up the oppositions. _Would his shoulder be able to handle the strain? Probably not._So I compromised, "You know what? I'd like that. But you're not lifting anything heavy!" We talked a while longer. I agreed to meet him at my apartment at 11:30.

I put the phone down. I looked at myself, needless to say I needed to get dressed, I was in one of my dad's old shirts. I froze. _Didn't I take all my clothes with me...? Ah problem... _ I dashed upstairs. _Please let there be something..._ I ripped open my wardrobe doors praying there was still something wearable in the confines of the wooden cabinet. It had been nearly a year. After a few moments i squealed in victory as I found a clean set of under clothes, my white skinny jeans and a sky blue top along with a pair of grey slip on shoes that still fit perfectly. I loved this outfit; I totally forgot I had it. Laughing happily I skipped across the landing like a little child, jumping gracefully into the bathroom.

I looked around, after a while I found a spare toothbrush that dad kept in the cupboard above the sink. About five minutes later, I was fully dressed and wondering what to do with my hair. I brushed it for a while removing the tangles from my black wavy locks. After about another five minutes of testing out alterative styles, I finally left it hanging around my shoulders, deciding natural was the best. I washed my face and patted it dry with a towel. Satisfied I walked down the stairs and out into the garage. It was still there. My bike. Well not really a bike, a moped. My real bike was currently in the Batcave. But my moped was just as good, egg shell blue an electric model. I smiled at the memory of the day dad showed me it. It had been my fourteenth birthday, dad had bought it for me after I saw it in a shop window and basically fell in love.

I sat on it and turned on the engine, there was a low purr, it still worked. I opened the garage door parked it on the driveway, locked up the house, jumped back on the bike, put on my helmet and then began my drive back to my apartment. It was a Saturday morning so the traffic wasn't too bad. I knew mopeds weren't really meant to be on main roads, so I kept mainly to small less busier routes back into Jump City. I knew Tim would drive his car over to the apartment and help me get my stuff in it. I would leave the moped near the flat somewhere and pick it up over the next couple of days.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-N.D-

Two or so hours had passed since Tim and I had started packing up boxes, sorting out which stuff I did and didn't need. The stuff I didn't need was going into storage. It turns out that since a certain millionaire found out I was moving back in with his old ward, he had volunteered to pay for all of my storage expenses. I had just finished tidying away my bedroom and study when i made my way down stairs. In the end there hadn't been that much I needed to take. I didn't need to worry about the kitchen or the living room or the bathroom. Dad would have those covered, and my bedroom at dad's was more than big enough hold my bedroom and study stuff.

I met Tim in the now bare living room, five boxes and a suitcase of clothes, that's what my life came down to in the end. "That's kind of depressing." Chuckled Tim evilly. "You're so kind..." My voice dripped in sarcasm. "Come on then kid, let's get you out of here." I followed him into the hallway as he dragged my suitcase with his good arm and I carried the boxes. "Be careful down the stairs you!" He turned around and fixed me with one of his best Yeah-didn't-think-of-that- looks. "Yes mum." I smiled; once he made it down the steps safely I locked the doors for the last time.

We got his car, I decided to drive, I didn't want to put his shoulder under much more strain. We were silent for about ten minutes. Then Tim did me the honour of asking me what I was going to do about college. As he pointed out to me, the reason I moved was to make the journey to and from college easier for myself. "And what are you going to do about your job... Hey what about the Teen Titans?" I thought about it, I took the next left and proceeded down a series of side streets. "The Titans worked well before I came along, they can work well again. I'll give them a call later..." I smirked sinisterly before continuing, "...As for the job, I'm about to quit... right now! What to come in?"

There was no hesitation in his reply as I pulled up and parked the car, "Yes! I love it when you tell people what you really think about them." _Right then._ We got out of the car, locking it; we didn't even bother to turn of the engine. I marched up the front steps. I was met at the front desk by my superior Mandy a look of triumph all over her fat little face. Tim stayed by the door, knowing full well what I was about to so, but he still stayed well within earshot. "Well, well Grayson, late aren't we? Tisk tisk and not even in uniform. My Ms. Arnold won't be impressed." The menace in her voice was patronising, but right now I didn't care. I worked my butt off while working for Ms. Arnold and her bloody furniture company. It was boring, but I did it, and I did it well. Dare I say it I might have enjoyed myself to some degree if it wasn't for the she witch in front of me. She made my life hell. And now she was going to get it.

Several of the staff in the corridor had heard me being addressed by Mandy and now stopped to look at the scene unfolding before them. The one's that had bothered to get to know me knew that she was in for it. "To be honest Mandy, I don't give a dame." The slimy grin slid a few inches. "I've had it up to here with this god forsaken place." The now grimace completely disappeared. "I don't care about furniture, I just needed a job. A way for a student to pay for her flat." She stood up behind her desk. "How dare you! Fledgling furnishings has been..." I cut her off. "Yeah, Yeah, here for years, blah blah blah. You know something, so have you, you old bat! And while I'm climbing up the high society ladder in Gotham, you'll still be here, working in a dead end job." In the stunned silence of the girls lining the walls, I could have sworn I heard Tim snicker; my own grin passed my lips. I got my bag, pulling out my security pass. Tossing it onto her desk. "I am sick of being your lap dog, bye girls. Mandy good luck in the dead end job. I. Will. Not. Be. Returning." I punctuated each word. I turned on my heel and marched back out of the building towards the car.

I waited for Tim to leave, and about five minutes later he came bounding out, a manic grin on his features. He jumped into the passenger seat, "I love you kid." I smiled, feeling even better than this morning. "What took you so long?" He looked pleased with himself, "Got a girls number." I snorted, _typical. _As we drove towards Büldhaven I saw him pull out his compact camera. A few moments later all that could be heard in the car was my leaving speech and our uncontrolled laughter.


	5. Aspen The Weed

**Hi Guys, so a new chapter, whoo. I really like writing this story, I think I have a vague idea of where I'm taking this, but I can't be sure. I'm sorry the last chapter didn't have any action; I just thought it might be good to have and insight into Charlotte's everyday life. I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for that. **

**Despite all my best efforts I still do not own Batman. I do own charlotte though so there's a bonus. **

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter - Chapter 5

Aspen The Weed

* * *

I held my position, not wanting to make my presence known. I looked at the scene with a pair of high power night vision goggles. My fingers frozen to them due to the bitter wind that bombarded me from all sides. If only my cape had built in heat warmers… I shook my head, not the time to lose focus. My radio earpiece beeped. "Redhood to Starling, report your position." I open and closed my left hand repeatedly before touching my ear to reply. "Observing south entrance. High activity, permission to take a closer look?" There was a crackling noise on the other end as other intercoms joined the conversation. "Permission granted. Do not engage." Batman was as emotion filled as ever. I let him know I had received the message.

I jumped off of the evergreen tree that I was currently on, keeping to the shadows as I dropped onto another lower nearby tree. I kept the group of twenty in sight at all times. They were handling what looked like exotic plants. They had a long line, starting at the door and ending at an unmarked van on the other side of the court yard. The plants were being passed down the line. I caught a glance of one of the men. He looked stressed? Worried? No terrified. His trembling fingers went to enclose around a plant that was being passed to him. He was shaking too much though, his fingers slipped and the potted plant went crashing to the ground.

In the silence, the pot making contact with the ground sounded like a bullet being fire from the gun. It might as well have the same effect. I watched frozen in place as a giant plant emerged from the ground in front of him, cracking the asphalt and towering over the man, at least three times his height. It wrapped tendril like vines around the soon to dead victims neck. It began to grow a scarlet bud in its upper center, it grew bigger and bigger. The bud finally burst to reveal a redheaded woman in a green leotard with matching gloves and boots. Poison Ivy.

"How dare you… how dare you hurt one of my new babies." She was breathing heavily as though by dropping the pot the man had caused her physical pain. She jumped gracefully down from the plant, cradling the young sapling, like a mother cradling her new born child. "It's ok, shhh, I'm here, mummy will take care of the nasty man." Ivy flicked her wrist. The man couldn't move the vine lifted him from the floor. He squirmed and writhed, his screams muffled as he rose higher and higher, a sickening crunch echoed around the court yard.

There was a moment of silence before Ivy turned to the men. The vines of the giant plant encircled the corpse and started to drag it back down the hole it had created on its entry. "Don't you dare let it happen again! GET BACK TO WORK!" She stormed back into the giant green house that made up part of the botanical gardens, cradling the injured sapling. I was frozen to the tree. My voice cracked as I spoke into my intercom. "Ivy, she's collecting some sort of plant from the greenhouse, she's real protective of them, she killed one of her men because he dropped one." I jumped down to the lowliest branch that was still covered by leaves. The men continued to pass down the plants, putting them in the van.

A shadow caught my eye. I looked over from where I was in the tree just in time to spot Batman run across the glass roof of the green house. He used some sort of cutting tool on the glass panes, securing a line to a metal pole that protruded from the roof. He looked in my direction, weather he saw me or not I couldn't tell. He turned back to his work; I threw a skeptical look at his back. I heard the earpiece crackle, "Come on then." His coarse voice said somewhat grumpily. I allowed a strained light laugh to escape my lips as I jumped down from the tree, with the entire line of men with their backs to me it was easy to run across the asphalt, in fact it was even easier to use on of the side doors.

I was hit with an overbearing mugginess that hung in the air. I was just like when dad had taken Tim and me to the zoo and they had a section completely dedicated to dessert wildlife, the dome was hot, heavy and it made it difficult to breathe. If it came to a fight, we would have very little stamina, Hood and I may last a little longer than Batman, but not by much. We needed to think this through, we couldn't just go in guns blazing. "Hood, Batman and I are in the dome. Where are you?" There was a pause; I heard muffled conversation down the other end. He was probably talking to a policeman. "I'm outside talking with police reinforcements. There's a problem downtown, a load of Gotham's guys got taken to that, so we have backup... From Blüdhavan" there was a series of snickers down the line "I'm speaking to detective inspector Grayson right now." I froze. Dad had been called into work earlier that day, cutting our trip into town short. Nightwing couldn't be here tonight because my dad was...

I pressed on, "How many men has he got?" I turned a corner, knocking out a couple of Ivy's humans goons from behind; I couldn't be bothered to hide them. I was pretty sure she was expecting us. "About six cars, why?" I did a quick head count, six cars, four men in each meaning he had what? 28 guys. "The south entrance, where I was, there are about 18-19 guys loading an unmarked truck, do I need to paint a picture for you?" The last part came of teasingly. "No! I'm going to hook Mr Grayson up to our line, so he can hear what we're discussing." I laughed at his defensiveness, but the idea about D.I Grayson wasn't a bad one "Alright." If possible it was getting hotter. At this rate I'd need to remove my cape, the conditions in here couldn't have been any more different to the conditions outside.

As I reached the centre of the giant dome I slowed. A couple of Ivy's genetically engineered plant goons slumped past. I heard something coming from the centre of what can only be described as a mini jungle. Whatever she was doing she seemed to be ticking off the plants "Brahea armata, there you are baby. Butia bonnetii, you stay nice and warm now. Butia capitata and Jubaea chilensis, you two are my favourites!" Wow that was a lot of palm trees, but the saplings being loaded into the truck were tiny, she must have been taking cuttings if them. That was understandable, I mean, some of the plants were huge! "Aspen? Aspen!" Aspen? That wasn't a palm tree. That was part of the willow tree family, what was it doing with palms, Ivy wouldn't have made a mistake. Not like that.

"I'm in the center of the greenhouse, looking at the mother load of all palms tree collections. Instructions Batman? Where are you?" There was a brief pause "Look up" came his reply. When I did I saw my mentor's mentor dangling from the ceiling, making his way towards me. Once he had touched the floor and unclipped himself I began to speak "Hood's gone with Mr Grayson..." I was cut short. "I know, he can hear everything we're saying to each other when we use the intercoms." There was a bit of an awkward silence. "We need a plan. How are we going to get her away from the plants?" Batman shook his head "Them." I stuttered for a moment "Them?" He nodded "Aspen it's a plant, he's a person, her head goon" I was wide eyed. We weren't going to last long if there were two. "I'll take Ivy you take Aspen. Do it quickly." We nodded at each other, going in opposite directions he was going to distract Ivy while I took on the new guy Aspen.

I wondered how far the P.D had gotten with taking down the henchmen around where I was not so long ago, as I made my way around I decided to check in. "Umm Mr, Grayson sir, how's the south entrance looking?" I continued my journey, I had sudden visions of Batman rolling his eyes at me, and I could actually hear Hoods laughter outside. "Fine why? You hurt?" There was a trace of panic in his voice. "No, it's just I think we may need back up that's all, can you spare hood?" I looked out of one of the many widows to see Redhood's figure run across towards the front door. He paused briefly to look at me, pointed towards himself then me, I shook my head pointing in the opposite direction towards Batman, he nodded as I pressed a finger to my lips. He darted off towards the other door.

"You know, my mum warned me about you birdy." I looked up suspended from a vine was a guy about my age. "Mum?" I darted out of the way as it began to rain evil looking seeds. "Yes, mum! What? Super villains can't have kids?" I raised my eyebrows as I deflected a gripping vine using one of my bird-arangs "Never said that did I? You're new to this then? Haven't seen you around before." He nodded at me; jumping down off of the vine that was holding him. "You're delicate aren't you? You're not built for this type of work." I knocked him over with one sweeping kick of my left leg. "Oh, I don't know about that." He was on the floor, I was about to cuff him. "What I wouldn't give to see under that pretty little mask…" I smirked. Cuffing him and dragging him upwards. "Yeah, you and the rest of Gotham. Keep dreaming dandelion. So what are the plants for?" He kept silent walking towards the door. "Batman, I've got Aspen, taking him out front." I looked up at him, "You know as a rule you kinda have to tell me what the plants are for – it's one of the rights we get when we kick your butt." He looked down at me, rolling his eyes. "Why does there have to be some god awful evil plan? Mum just wanted to improve the garden that's all." I gave him a skeptical look. Leading him out of the door, towards one of the cop cars. "Alright stick to that story. Whatever. So you never been in Arkham? You'll like it, strait jackets, soft rooms, art therapy…" As we neared my dad's cop car he turned around, "You're harassing me. I could get you done." I stood flabbergasted. I started stuttering. "Haha, your face, oh look here comes mummy." I turned around in time to see Hood and Batman escort Ivy to another car, dad and the other cops were coming around the corner. I turned back to Aspen; I tried and failed to get him in the car. "I like you and me, we work together, you're the stress head, and I'm the laid back guy. I hope to see you again soon. Come visit me in Arkham sometime petal." He backed up against the car, for a minute it looked like he was going to get in and shut up, but at the last minute he grabbed my cape pulling me towards him as he walked backwards.

For the briefest of moments our lips touched. I froze; I was being kissed by a bad guy. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Then, he pushed me away. "Hmm delicate yet tough, you're my new favourite. Lantana." With that he left me there stunned as he got in the car. "Can you shut the door, I'm getting cold." I snapped out of it "Good!" I slammed the door. Through the glass I heard him make a mocking "Oooo" sound. I stormed towards a startled Mr Grayson. "Take him to Arkham. Give him the worst possible time, and tell him it's courtesy of me." I looked back to see the weed pressed up against the window giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes. _What?! The whatist eyes! Snap out of it Charlotte! He's a bad guy! _

The cars containing the two villains' drove away. The remaining cops went to return the plant cuttings Ivy took. Leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.


	6. Second Chances

**Hey Guys, so another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I stopped myself, as I like the ending. So some things that would have been used in that chapter have been carried over to this one, enjoy!**

**No, still don't own this, I swear to god I'm trying my best to get the rights, honest. Charlotte however it mine.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter - Chapter 6

Second chances

* * *

My phone buzzed, signalling the arrival of a new email. During the half term I had come to an arrangement with my tutors about my outstanding work. I couldn't keep going back and forth from Jump City to Blüdhavan every day, it was just impractical. I didn't want to leave dad so soon after moving back in that would just mess with his head. After several meetings we had come to the agreement that it would be best for my outstanding work to be forwarded to my email. I had completed my Science work so that was nothing to worry about and now with only 6 months left it was just revision for Psychology and English lit and lang.

I knew the books for English inside out, 'Property' and 'Kite runner' were both engaging and extremely invigorating. Now I just had to write essays on both books on different topics and email back my response. Psychology was a breeze, just revise, revise, revise. The college were actually writing to our exam board asking if I and a couple of other students could sit our exams now, as they thought we were ready.

I opened the email after the usual greeting from my English teacher a question was sent, with a request asking for my reply within three days. The question "How is Sohrab's character relevant to the kite runner?" Three days, so I didn't have to do it right now. I went back to flicking through TV channels, training was at ten o'clock. Dad wasn't home; he was covering a shift for a work friend.

This time when my phone went off it was my work phone. I looked at the email attached. It was too small to see properly on the screen, so I went onto my laptop. The screen flashed white and the email formed, it was a picture of a painting, pink Lantana's with silver centres. Underneath about a paragraph of typed text.

_To my beautiful Lantana,_

_It has been nearly two weeks since we first met, and I can't seem to get you out of my mind, you're everywhere, when I turn the corner, when I queue for food, even when I close my eyes! I had my first art class today. I thought of you, and painted this, promise that you'll keep it._

_Love now and for always my petal,_

_Your weed, _

_Aspen xxx_

I hastily looked at the sending address; it was a computer within Arkham Asylum. Somehow he had gotten out of his cell and sent this to me. Any rational minded person would be scared, but I didn't know what I felt. I looked back at the picture. It was pretty I'll give him that, he was only my age, he had some real talent. It was a shame that he was a criminal. _Or was he? _I laid over the back of the settee and thought about it.

I mean, I had heard that people looked down on Nightwing sometimes because he allowed a young girl to enter dangerous situations with him. The thing was, to me it was second nature, I never thought to question it. I was raised by vigilantes, most of my direct family were vigilantes - look at my uncle and aunt. Flash and Artemis. I'd lost my mum due to vigilantly work. It was only a matter of time before I put on the mask. I was the same age as dad when he became Robin. Nine, and I could handle myself, it wasn't like I hadn't been trained. I just followed in my family footsteps.

Then it hit me. It was exactly the same for him. He had been raised by criminals. His mum was Ivy, no doubt he had connections with the likes of the Joker, Two face, Dr. Freeze, killer croc and countless others. Like me, he was only doing what he saw as right. When we met, it was the first time he had done any known criminal activity. I sat bolt upright, if this was his first round at Arkham... Maybe, just maybe we could make him see what he was doing was wrong. It wasn't going to be easy, I mean, if I was being turned against my family, my beliefs, I wouldn't give up without a fight.

A second chance... Didn't everybody deserve that? Yes, yes they did. The greatest rehabilitation in the history of Arkham. I got up and started pacing. He would need protecting, no doubt they'd come after him, we would have to remove all temptations, no guns, no chemicals, no plants. I started to spin, so what if I was getting ahead of myself? I didn't know what I was doing. I ran out of the house, forgetting my training. Forgetting to put a jacket on over my short sleeved purple top. Forgetting the fact that my moped was in the garage. I ran, ran full pelt down the road, through the streets of Blüdhavan, I could run quiet a long distance, and without the cape, I wasn't slowed down.

I didn't stop until I skidded to a halt outside the police station at which my dad worked. I slowed my breathing down before went inside. The receptionist was a blond girl; I knew she liked my dad. "Hey Anna, could you let my dad know I'm here? Thanks." She nodded as she left a message on dad's office intercom. "How's you then darling? Bit out of breathe." I nodded as I lent on the desk, "Must be important for you to interrupt him at work." Again I just nodded, I hadn't quiet got back my breath to speak. She laughed at me kindly. "Well watch out for Higgins when you go in, he's been on the war path all shift. You know what though? I haven't seen your dad this happy in a long time, even with Higgins breathing down his neck, he's happy to have you back duck." I smiled, thinking of when he left for work the morning after I'd agreed to come home. "Yeah I got that. I'm happy to be home thanks." Again she just smiled, the intercom buzzed and I let myself in to the offices.

There was an isle to walk up with desks either side. These are where the normal cops did their work. I passed dads old desk. It was occupied by a rookie now, I could tell because a whole stations worth of paper work was piled high on top of it. I smiled to myself, no one was in, they were probably all on break. I continued my way towards the door at the back of the room. Once I walked through the door, there was a corridor full of doors. Some were private offices like my dad's at the end of the corridor others led off to integration others evidence stores.

"You girl. What you doing in here?" I turned around to see Higgins marching down the corridor towards me. He slowed down a little when he saw it was me. "Grayson?" I smiled sickly sweet. "What are you doing in here?" _What sort of question was that?_ I played along though; if I wasn't nice Higgins would come down on my dad like a ton of bricks. "Dad asked me to drop off the house key." I pulled it from my pocket. "I'm going out later; he wouldn't have been able to get inside. I was just running it in." he looked suspiciously at me "Shouldn't you be in school or something?" I backed up against dad's office door. "College, umm no, I finished early. I'm just waiting for the exams now." He stared at me for a few moments longer, seemingly unable to discover anything wrong, he backed down. "Well go on then, give him the house key." He walked away, probably to yell at that poor unexpected intern. I shrugged and turned around to knock on the door, but it opened before my knuckles could make contact with the wood. Stood there was a happy looking dad. I smiled, in case Higgins was listening; I pressed the key into his hand, I knew he had heard the conversation. "Hey here's the house key." He played along. "Thanks darling, you ran all the way here didn't you. Why don't you come in and sit down for a minute?" He opened the door wide enough for me to walk in. shutting it behind him.

"I'm going to have to take that back in order to get in you know." I took a chair that was on the opposite side of his desk, it was one of those spiny ones, I couldn't help myself, when he turned around to walk to the window, I snuck a spin. _How old are you?_ I rolled my eyes at myself, once the chair came to a halt; I was face to face with a laughing dad. "I know, so Charlotte, since you made such an effort to come and visit, come on tell me why." I paused; I gave him a serious look. "It's about work…" I said slowly. Without hesitation dad walked forward and locked the door. In that time I was on the other side of his desk, pulling out my work phone and transferring the email onto his secure computer.

There was a minute or two of silence as he read the email. He straightened up, concern etched all over his face. "He shouldn't have been allowed out of his cell, let alone sending emails, god knows where he got your address from." I rubbed my shoulder while dad continued. "He must have gotten into our files they keep in Arkham. I doubt anyone would give it to him willingly…" I shook my head. He gave me a questioning look. "Don't you see? He has potential. Just look at that picture. It's amazing. He's my age dad." He still didn't seem to be getting it. "He's a mad cr…" I cut him off. "How would you feel if someone called me mad? For following you? For following Bruce? He's just doing what he was brought up to do, just like I was." I was getting excited now; I started pacing around his office waving my arms occasionally. "You're comparing him to yourself." I slowed to look at him "Yes, no, maybe… I-I, dad! Don't you see, he can change. This is his first round in Arkham, and if we get our way, it will be his last." He was stunned, he just looked at me. I lowered my voice "If it was me, in there, in Arkham…" he looked horrified "Don't say that, don't even think it!" I pressed on, "If it were me, you'd give me every chance to redeem myself, every chance." I let the statement hang in the air for a while before finishing off "No one is born evil, no one."

I had him, and he knew it to. "You want to offer him a second chance?" I nodded, "Really his first but yeah." He sank into his chair. "Do you understand how difficult that is going to be? You're going to ask the Arkham staff to turn him against the criminal world. The only world he has ever known?" I looked at him and unleashed the full power of my bright blue eyes. "Well… I'd be there to help…" he froze and began to shake his head, "No, no, no way, absolutely not. There is no way you are going into Arkham." I pouted, "Why not daddy? I have gone into Arkham." He looked at me darkly, if I hadn't have known I it wasn't aimed at me I would have been scared. "Not on your own. These people mess with your head. They'll break you like a twig." My eyes widened, "Thanks for that vote of self-confidence." He seemed to realise what he had said. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that, you're delicate. No, umm, oh god… Sweetheart." My insides twisted into knots. "So you don't trust me to do this? I have the rest of the school year off. I could effectively ditch 'Charlotte Grayson' and become Starling full time, I would never have to leave him." I could tell that was a bad idea, just by the look on his face. "Charlotte, how often do you Bruce Wayne out and about?" I shook my head. "You don't do you, he's virtually given up Bruce all together, that won't happen to you, I won't let it."

"So, I'll go in and visit as Starling say a couple of times a week. Then who knows, maybe Charlotte could get a job as a support worker or something for when he gets out?" Dad opened his email and started to type furiously fast on his key board. Throwing me glances over the top of the monitor every now and again. It was a full five minutes before he spoke to me again.

"You really want to give him another chance? Fine, but we can't do this on our own, you'll need to bring your case forward to the Justice League, ask for their permission." I nodded; I really thought he deserved another chance. He hit send; all we had to do now was wait.


	7. Family Meeting

**Hello my fellow Batman and DC Comic lovers. How are you? Have you been ok? Good I'm glad. Something great happened to me on Friday. I went into 6****th**** form dressed as Lara Croft, spent 2 hours doing absolutely nothing and then went home to do 'Psychology revision' with Ginger-Ninja-101. In short, I've finally broken up for Christmas, meaning I hope to do a lot more fanfic writing – Yay! Also I notice that lots you have been reading this, I'd love it if my number of comments went up from 6 (Hint Hint ;) ) **

**Disclaimer – I still don't own anything, bar Silver Starling, I wish I did though.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – Chapter 7

Family meeting

* * *

I sat and sighed. That could have been one killer meeting. An hour and a half trying to justify to representatives of the Justice League why Aspen should be given a second chance. Batman was there, understandable and then you had my uncle and aunt - Flash and Artemis. So effectively it had been a family meeting. It was held in one of many Bruce Wayne's conference rooms, not the cave, which surprised me. Although Bruce kept glaring at my proposed idea to reform a criminal. But on the whole, I think it went alright. All I had to do was pull on Artemis's heart strings and make sure uncle Wally had a load of cookies courtesy of Alfred, and I was set. But as it turns out I didn't need to work nearly as hard as I thought I would.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

When the door bell to the mansion went off I ran to get it, completely beating Alfred to the mark. I shot him an apologetic look as I went to open the door, he nodded in understanding. I opened it to find two adults about my dad's age. The male a tall, thin, ginger man with the cheekiest smile in the world. The woman, just a bit smaller than him, with blonde hair dragged into a ponytail, a genuine smile she only reserved for the people she cared for the most etched on her slight features.

"Well, well," started my uncle. "If it isn't the Birdy busy trying to defy the League." He hugged me tightly over the thresh hold. "Nice to see you too, Uncle Wally." I moved my hand in order to try and make some kind of contact with my aunt. "You too Aunt Artemis." She just laughed. I was released from the speedsters grip not long after. "So where's your old man?" Wally questioned as I lead them into one of the living rooms. "Talking to Granddad, they'll be through in a bit to take us to the conference room." Artemis snorted, "He really doesn't like this idea does he?" I shook my head sadly. "Well, just between us three and these walls, the League loves the idea, all for different reasons of course. The only one you'll have to convince in there is old Batsy." I grinned at my uncle.

We talked for a while about general things; they wanted to know how things were. Although we kept in regular with the two, I couldn't deny that the phone calls and emails had been sparse to say the least, this of course was down to the fact that both of them were working again. I did the most logical thing I could think of, I asked about their son, my 'cousin' and one of my closet friends Chase. Chase had inherited his father's speed talent, and his mother's love of arrows, so the name 'Chase' fit perfectly, fit for both the running and hunting type. To my astonishment, they informed me that he had gone to Peru of all places! All in aid of hunting down his grandfather, Sportsmaster. "He must be getting on a bit though surely, I mean he's older than my granddad, and Bruce is no spring chicken." There were two nods of agreement. "He wanted to know as much as he could about my side of the family, and no amount of stories seemed to do his appetite justice... he's been trained well though, he can look after himself." A look of purist horror must have been accompanying the sick twisting feeling in my suddenly hollow stomach. "That's what we feel like every day." She said somewhat shakily "and that's the way we'll feel until he comes home. He's been gone for nearly three months now." I just nodded, I was sure if I looked in the mirror my face would be some shade of green_. What had he gotten himself into? How could he put either of them through this?_Wally draped an arm over Artemis, I turned away. Brushing my cheek, I found that I had shed a tear in fear of what challenges faced my friend.

It wasn't long after this however Alfred - thank goodness - came to direct us to the conference room in which the meeting was being held. Although we were treating this informally, thus the lack of costume, I knew Bruce would be nothing short of horrified if I made this choice lightly and without proper consideration. Once in the room I looked around for dad. He wasn't there. "He'd only help you in making this decision, and you need to make it entirely of your own free will." I rolled my eyes at his words, "I came up with the idea Bruce... I've taken into account all the variables." He just glared at me, I thought maybe pictures would help, so I walked over to the computer, brought out my memory stick and began to click things.

The first thing that popped up was a picture of Aspen taken when he was out and about in civvies, he looked... Normal. Black skinny jeans and a purple top, clashing brilliantly with his burning curls. "Aspen was born Aspen, that's his birth name, the one Ivy gave him. So if you like," I gestured to the picture, "this is his secret identity." I raised an eyebrow waiting for criticism from the unmasked Bat. I got none so continued. "Corey Fletcher is a sixteen year old home schooled student. As such, there is no record of his home address or any personal details for that matter." Wally cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is this kid has never been to main stream?" I nodded, "The thing is he has been educated and my thoughts are that he has had multiple tutors. The Joker, Two face, Killer Croc, others..." Artemis was lent against the wall, eyes closed, taking it all in. "It will be hard to turn him." I turned to her, I knew that, I was prepared for it not to work, prepared for failure. "I know, but we've got to give him a chance...

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

As I walked down the thick carpeted halls of the mansion thinking of how well that had gone, I was interrupted by Artemis coming to my side. "I can't believe you threatened to never speak to him again. That. Was. Brilliant. True bird style." I tipped an imaginary top hat in her direction. "What's the point in being in this family if you can't threaten somebody every now and again?" She nodded happily. "This time next week you'll be walking out of Arkham after your first session with him." I was drawn back into my thoughts of him. Not Aspen, but Corey Fletcher, I smiled slightly; I was going to change his life for the better.

We walked done the stairs side by side talking about normal everyday things; she asked how Tim was, how not being in college was working out. We laughed at each other's personal lives and swapped funny stories. We were just at the bottom of the stairs when Wally came zooming towards us and skidded to a halt. He looked at Artemis, wide eyed and clearly bursting with news. "Chase has just landed in Central City, he wants to met us." They both looked slightly stunned, I took my aunt by the hand and began leading her to the door. "Well go!" They were both rushing down the front steps. "And tell him I'll see him sometime next week." Neither of them answered as my uncle scooped his wife into his arms and sped away.

I walked back into the house, walking into the kitchen to have a cup of tea with Alfred, two minutes after the tea was poured I received a text from Wally. "Will do." About ten minutes after that I got another, but from Chase this time, "See you Friday Birdy, need a catch up." I replied with such speed, Flash would have been jealous, "Darn right". I shook my head, _what a hectic day_. I looked up at Alfred, he was smiling. "Things seem to be going rather well for you lately Miss Grayson, even the media isn't hounding you with their usual twisted truths." And it was true; thus far the media had had no input into the 'Ivy incident' as we were calling. I grinned up at him, signing slightly as I spoke. "That won't last forever, especially when they find out about what is being planned for next week."

The old man that I had come to see as my second grandfather looked at me thoughtfully, "The happening behind those walls have nothing to do with the outside world and its opinions my dear. The minimal amount of Arkham staff that have been informed of your plans made an oath not to break patient confidentially... even if that patient is a super criminal. And to break such an oath would mean that they would be fired almost instantly, not to mention, they would be kept tabs on because they worked in the Asylum." I looked at him, he was level headed, he was fair and just, he was always there to talk to when i couldn't talk to others, and he made the best scones. They. Were. Too. Die. For. This man practically raised the man that had become the Dark Knight; he knew what he was on about. "Not to mention if they did, Agent A would be sure to come after them with a broom handle, defiantly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that." I heard him chuckle at his code name.

Bruce entered the kitchen with a harassed looking Tim in tow; he was busy mumbling about a media paper he had to do. Bruce had a slightly amused look on his face. Alfred and I smirked simultaneously at the lad's misfortune. "There there Mr. Drake, would a buttered scone ease your troubles?" His eyes perked up so fast, it wasn't even funny. "Please Alfred, this paper is going to kill me, it's on 'The influence of media in today's society.' I'll need all the energy I can get, no going on patrol with you tonight Bruce sorry." I almost chocked on the dregs on my second cup of tea, _That was the same report I had done .I'll give him Uncle Clarks notes, I didn't need them anymore._ "Everything alright Charlotte?" Asked Bruce as he sat on a bar stool to my right. I patted my throat, my smirk doubling in size.

"Oh yes, I'm fine thanks, just something struck me as funny that's all." He didn't press the matter, Tim through me a questioning look, if possible my smile got even wider. I looked at my watch, "God is that the time? I better get going, It's a long way back to Blüdhaven and I'm on patrol tonight. Well thanks for finally agreeing to everything Granddad," he grumbled something about not having much choice in the matter, I gave him a hug, I hoped it would make up for threatening him and all, I pulled away to find the beginnings of a smile. I looked over to Tim pointing him, "Chase is back in town, you should get in touch, and also I have something for you, I'll email it to you tomorrow. If I forget it text me, you'll need it." This just confessed him further as I left the kitchen behind Alfred. He walked me to the front door, which really wasn't necessary, but I hadn't said goodbye yet, so it was just as well. "Well Alfred, yet again your wise words have pointed me towards the right thing, thank you old friend." He broke out of his professionalism as we hugged. "Not at all Miss. Grayson, I did the same thing with your father and his father as well." I smiled at the thought for Alfred trying to advice an eleven year old headstrong version of Bruce. "Drive safely now, let one of us know when you have arrived." I nodded, walking out into the now chilly darkening air.

Dad had been gone for several hours now; I thought it was only far to inform him of my departure from the manor, I sent him a message as I headed to my moped. I got on, put on the helmet and sped away down the drive. About two and a half hours later Nightwing and Starling could be seen having a roof race around the city of Blüdhaven, to see who could make it to the robbery of the main bank first.


	8. Books, windows to the soul?

**And I said I was likely to update more over the holidays. Sorry this one took so long guys, but I'm sure you can relate, Christmas is my favourite time of year, but it sure can be hectic. Thanks for taking the time to read, please review!**

**Disclaimer – The only characters' I own are Charlotte/ Starling, Aspen/ Corey and Chase. All other related characters belong to DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – Chapter 8

Books, windows to the soul?

* * *

"If it gets too much, get out." Those had been my father's parting words as I got on my bike, preparing to leave the Batcave. I remember joking to him saying that I'd bear that in mind. But now as I walked through the steel walk ways, evil, demented faces looking at me where ever I turned, I was seriously thinking of taking him up on the offer of running. I kept Joan Leland in front of me at all times, as I had no clue to where anything was, but, just like I did with any other building, I began to build mental maps of the layout of Arkham as I walked at a quickened pace down the corridors of screaming patients.

I really wanted to speak to Dr. Leland as we walked towards the less sever section of Arkham, as we walked, we passed the Jokers cell. He wasn't in there, with a slight panic I spoke up at last. "You know the Joker isn't in his cell, right?" Joan consulted her clip board, looked back at me and smiled, "Ah yes, he's in therapy at the moment." I nodded, 'as long as she knows he's out.' I noticed that as we walked through the door that lead to the less sever patients, the door did not need a key card, unlike the section that contained the Joker and others that had come to rival Batman. There was only a heavily set guy with body armour. I didn't know whether to be put off or happy about this.

"Dr. Leland ma'am, how are you this morning?" He saw she had company, he realised it was me, needless to say, he did a double take. I was usually accompanied by either a giant Bat or a Bird. "Starling ma'am, wh-what a surprise it is to see you unaccompanied." He glanced sideways at the female doctor, who nodded kindly at him, "Don't worry, I can look after myself, and if worse comes to worse, I have a strong handsome man to protect me." He blushed as I winked and made my way through the door.

"This," said Joan as she lead me down a slightly warmer corridor, "is where we keep the, what we consider to be the 'salvageable' cases." There were only about eight cells in the entire corridor and by the looks of it only three of them were occupied; one of them had to belong to Aspen. Although I couldn't tell which one, there was nothing definitive about the cells, nothing I could use to know which cell was his, not even a plant. His mothers cell contained a couple of potted plants, I had had the pleasure of seeing her cell as I passed it to get here, and as expected of course the flowers beauty were somewhat marred by the choice of words that Ivy had decided to hurl in my direction, if nothing else her language was defiantly poisonous.

My thoughts were interrupted by Joan, she was pointing to the cell closet to the door we had just entered, "This is his." Nothing, nothing what so ever that would connect him to his mother, no plants, no green, no nothing, in fact the cell was bare bar the minimum he needed to live. "Where is he now?" I turned back to the doctor to see she had moved to the door on the opposite side if the room. "In order to avoid any further contamination of the mind, we ensure that these gentlemen do not have any contact with any other inmate unless they are from this area. As a result they have their free time in a completely separate lounge." We walked down a corridor that was carpeted and well lit. _Treat them civilised and hopefully they will become so._A good tactic, I just hope that for Aspens sake it works.

"Is he expecting me?" We walked into a cosy room; it had books, paintings, even a mini fire place. For all intents and purposes it was a study; I knew though that the mirror hanging above the bookcase was in fact two-way, and that there were microphones hidden around the room. "Yes, he knows of your visit. He'll be here momentarily." She wished me well and backed out of the room. I walked over to the bookcase and looked at some of the titles. The title 'Great Expectations' stood out, I picked it up reading the back leaning against the shelves. "It's a good book, you read it?" I jumped slightly as the voice reached my ears. I looked up to see Aspen. Unlike all the other inmates, the 'redeemable cases' got to wear civilian clothing. The only way you'd be able to tell if they were an inmate was if you caught sight of their security bracelet around their left ankle. I blinked several times before answering; he looked cool in Skinny's and a tight top. _Focus Char! You're on call, AND HE'S CURRENTLY A BAD GUY! _ "Uh, yeah I already have, had to do it for English a couple of years ago." He nodded his head in understanding, sitting down in a comfy armchair, I followed suite, sitting opposite him. "You're alone Birdy? How odd, never really see you without big bird." I scoffed, I didn't need Nightwing for everything, _I could take care of myself. _"This is my case, not his. You sent that picture to me after all."

"Glad to see you took an interest Lantana..." He regarded my for a few moments, a small frown crossing his face. His gaze slipped to the floor and stayed there. "They're trying to turn me, uncle J says that's the only reason you would even think to lower yourself to Arkham, is that you just want to do research. I said you were different, I told him you'd come to see me, you weren't going to try and change me. He laughed at me, called me love struck, stupid. I still drew that picture for you though." He whispered the last bit, as though he was scared to admit what he had done. I felt bad for him; somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware that he could just be saying these things in order to bait me. But there was something about his position, the way he held himself, he was disappointed. "I kept it; I love your take on the Lantana." There was an awkward silence between us, what should we talk about? I wanted to get to know him without making it seem I was pressing him for information.

I looked down at the book in my hands, and then I was struck by an idea. "What else have you read then?" He looked up surprised. "I finished college early and this semester I had to read Property and The Kite Runner both of them were eye openers. One's set In Afghanistan about two boys - maybe you've seen the movie? - and the other one is about slavery in the 1860 on a sugar plantation." A small smile crept across his face. He looked at me, a spark in his eyes. "I was home schooled, all the books I read were nicked from the local library. I think I was happiest when I was reading. Alice in wonderland was my favourite, all those impossible things. I used to hide in the library when mum was having 'family' gatherings, especially if uncle J was involved. They're all so uneducated"

He looked longingly over at the bookcase, I followed his gaze. "I've read every one of those books, all of them. All before coming here." He looked at me now, that glint in his eye growing and becoming more passionate. "I hate re reading stuff though, you know?" I nodded in agreement. A genuine smile crossing my face, we were establishing a connection. "Tell me about it. It's nice to finally meet someone with the same passion for reading. Don't get me wrong, my friends read it's just..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "They don't understand the level of enjoyment you get from reading?" he offered, all I could do was nod.

We continued like this for several hours, nothing vital was shared about his upbringing, and the stuff he had told me I had already sort of pieced together. I left promising to mail over those two books; In return he vowed to have them completed by the time I returned next week. I stood up from my chair the same moment he did, I stuck out my hand, "Well it's been an interesting talk Aspen I hope..." I was cut off by him shaking his head and him saying "Corey please, Corey Fletcher. Aspen is not the person I want to be, he was a mistake, Corey is who I really am. Can you tell them that as well please?" He looked pointedly at the two-way mirror. Slightly shocked but pleased I nodded as I let go of his hand and made to leave the cozy little room. "I will, well thank you... Corey, see you next week."

We walked through the corridors of Arkham, Joan and I, towards the entrance as she commented on my fine work with Corey. "A real breakthrough, When the therapists' talk to him all they get is either stone silence, or things like 'You don't understand, how could you?" she said to me as we parted was at the gates. "I have never heard him so passionate, even if it was just over books, well aside from that time he painted that picture for you. I think it helps that you're his age... well at least I think you're around his age." I flashed her a mysterious smile my blue eyes hidden under my silver mask, burning with mischief. "Dr. Leland, are you trying to build a case file on me?" I joked. She smiled sheepishly, "It would be nice to have a bit of background information on the people we're working with..." She prompted, leaving it hanging hopefully in the air. "Ah, but then where would the fun be in that?" The doctor blushed, "Either way, I'm glad you agreed to this, maybe you can get through to him... I've seen so many cases fail. Not this time, not this time." I placed a silver gloved hand on her lab coat covered shoulder "I really hope so Joan." He had so much potential, I had been right about that, I knew everything that had taken place in that room today would be shared with my mentors at some point in the immediate future, and I wouldn't hide anything from them even if it wasn't recorded. I left the ground of the asylum anticipating next week's session.

As I got changed out of my uniform, a bit later on at home, getting ready to met Chase for our catch up. I began to separate my professional life from my personal. The one thing that stuck in my mind's eye however was the look of sadness on Corey's face as he had briefly talked of his upbringing, almost, if not already a look of self loathing, I was now convinced he hadn't been faking it. _And that,_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the front door and down a couple of blocks to where I was meeting Chase, _that face, that feeling is how we're going to help him start anew._

I turned the final corner, to find my favourite coffee shop, and a certain Red headed, googly eyed Speedster/ Arrow with two extra large lattes and an extra big double chocolate chip muffin, as I crossed the road and joined him on the outside table we hugged. I found it difficult to let go. He laughed; I had been close to him ever since we were kids. "Hey Grayson, how you been?" And with that we talked about what he had been up to on his travels, I hit him several times for putting his parents in such pain and told him never to do it again, "Family's the single most treasured thing in life, don't forget that." I reminded him on more than one occasion. At which point he'd grip my hand in pained understanding. By the time all tales had been exchanged it was dark so he walked me home. We said our goodbyes on the porch and as he left, I couldn't help but feel happy that he was back safe and sound.


	9. Insomina

**Almost a week since my last update. SHAME ON ME! I turned 17 on Saturday... Yay. This chapters a bit shorter than normal by about 300 words I didn't want to start anything new in this chapter, still enjoy. Review please! **

**Disclaimer – I only own Charlotte, Aspen, Chase and their alter ego's – everything else belongs to DC Comics and whatever.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 9

Insomnia

* * *

"No daddy no! Don't let her take me!" I run to him, he's already in uniform, a gun he never uses attached to his hip, and a shiny new police badge proudly hanging from his belt. He scoops me up, twirling my around. I laugh and laugh, I feel like I'm flying. There's a light laugh behind. Completing his final twirl dad comes to stop. We're faced with mom. "Oh no baby, I think mummy bat heard you!" We laugh at each other as mom shakes her head, reaching for the car keys, I cling tighter to dad.

"Come on you, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." She makes to grab me; I throw dad a horror filled look, clinging to him if possible, even tighter. "No, no, no, no, no!" I protest as mom plucks me from his warm arms, I look back to dads laughing figure. "What are you planning to do to her Babs?" She sighs somewhat happily as she tries to wrestle the unhappy four year old version of me into her tiny brown jacket. "I'm taking her shopping Richard, grocery shopping." I look up at dad with a cute it's-the-end-of-the-world glassy eyed gaze. It was his turn to give me a horror filled gaze. "Barbra Gordon, how could you subject our little girl to such torture?!"

"I normally wouldn't but I didn't have a choice, you're working, Bruce is busy training Tim, dads in hospital, I don't want to put all that pressure on Alfred at such short notice, and besides I haven't spent any time with her lately." Dad nods in understanding, but to me it's a nod of ascent, the nod that had sealed my fate. My determined little face turns cold as I spin on my heal and head to open the kitchen back door that I could not quiet reach yet. Dad gasps in mock pain, they both laugh at me as one of them opens the door and they both follow me out to the cars. They both exchange a kiss, I look away pointedly, they laugh again. "Bye princess." I don't answer dad as he gets in his cop car.

We walk around for what seems like hours in the supermarket, hours and hours. Picking up carrots and potatoes and other nasty grown up things that adults liked and kids hated but were forced to eat. I tried my best to run to the kid section, and by run I mean activate ninja mode. I almost got there too, but was caught expertly around the middle by an experienced mom as I made a unsuccessful dive for the giant teddy bears. "No, so close..." I giggled as she tipped me upside down and carried me like that back to the shopping cart. She smiled down at me, my own upside down wonky grin on my lips. "Because you're not your father's daughter at all are you?" I shook my head mutely as she finally gave in and wheeled both me and the inky green stuff to the check out isle.

The cashier cooed at me sweetly as she scanned the items, "Do you wanna pappa love? There's a god awful story 'bout the Joka and Batgirl in there." My eyes widened as I looked at my mom who was paying by chip and pin. Seeing my face she threw me a not-to-worry-smile, but I couldn't help it. "Ok, yes I'll get the paper thank-you." The blonde lady nods and puts the paper on top of one of the bags. "Have a nice day now honey-pie" coo's the cashier as my picks me up fondly and carrier both me and the groceries to the car. Once the stuffs in the boot, and I'm all strapped in at the back, she sits next to me with the paper in her hand.

"Hey baby, it's ok. Batgirl didn't get hurt last night. Look." She shows me the picture of herself all dressed up in her crime fighting uniform. "Not a scratch." She signs as I give her a sceptical look. "Momma, what happened?" I had always known of the family business,- I was likely to go into myself some day as an acrobat – but mom and dad both kept the night shift talk to a minimum around me. "The Joker wanted some money baby, actually it was a lot of money... and grandpa and I weren't going to let him have it. He got angry and told use that for every day he didn't get his money a rich person and there family was going to get hurt." I gasped. "Don't worry though all the likely targets are being watched right this very second, the Joker won't hurt any of them, I promise."

With that she leant over and kissed my forehead, getting out of the back, to sit in the driver's seat. "Was Grandpa ok?" As she began to back out of the packing space she looked in the rear-view mirror "Yeah baby he's fine." I smiled happily, looking out of the window. It was beginning to snow, the road could be icy in some places, mom drove slowly but that didn't stop her from skidding sometimes.

It happened so suddenly all I remember was mom telling me she loved me over the frantic skidding of the car. We collided front first into a giant oak tree on the opposite side of the road to which we'd been driving. I tried frantically to undo my seat belts but they were jammed, the car set had tipped against the window, blocking me from view; I called for my mom who was slumped and unmoving in the front seat. From where I was sitting I could just see blood trickling from her temple. I began to cry. In the distance I heard the familiar sound of cop cars and ambulances. And then the sound of a cry that even to this day broke my heart.

"THAT'S MY WIFES CAR!" There was yelling and shouting as people ran forward. I heard the car door being cut open, frantic sobs of desperation from a devastating voice. "Babs? Babs? Oh god Babs, please honey no!" I heard someone murmur that she was dead, "Dead on impact." They said. My tears became thicker and faster, my sobs louder. Even a four year old knew what that meant. "Charlotte? Charlotte?" Dad ran frantically to my side of the car in the back, ripping open the undamaged door almost off of its hinges, tarring me from the car seat. He cradled me in his shaking arms. Stroking my hair which was damped from his flood of tears.

Out of the corner of my eye I now noticed it. A card. His card. Nailed to the tree. The Joker.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

I screamed, shooting blot up right. Luckily into his arms. I sobbed like a baby for goodness knows how long. He muttered soothingly into my tangled hair. He must of heard me crying. He knew what had caused the tears, because for me, the nightmare had always been the same, ever since her death. We sat there the two of us in the dark. Both of knowing that neither of us would sleep for the rest of the night. One shaky legs I got out of bed, opening my curtains and leaning my forehead on the cool glass of the window. I saw his ghost white face reflected in its surface, the elongated transparent glass making his facial features gaunt and hollow. Or maybe they were always like this on nights like these.

"To real." I murmured my grip tightening on the window sill for support. "Always to real." He got up, dragging the duvet off of the bed and pulling it around me. "Isn't it always?" I sighed, the breathe hitching in my throat. I nodded into his chest. "It will never leave you, but it will get better over time." It had been thirteen years, the nightmares were becoming less frequent, that didn't make them any less frightening.

_Dare I tell him that when I was away at college it was dreams like these that caused my insomnia? _Vey similar dreams. The Joker was still the killer, they just had one key difference, he died. Every single time. And every time I was always just a little bit too late to catch him. To save him.

_No you would only upset him further. Don't give him any more reason to worry. It will be ok. What's one night of unrest for all the good days you've had recently? You finished college, you're in the middle of reforming a criminal, you've got a great network of family and friends supporting you. _I decided to let it be.

There was only one thing threatening that. One thing that always threatened. Him and sickly white face and red lips. He had been the reason I became Sparrow, why I trained even harder to become Starling. I had watched him get away with it for thirteen years, and each crime, each innocent death at his hands, just spurred me on further. Made me train harder, made me push myself further, it was all leading up to this moment. The Joker wasn't doing to get away with this. For any of it. Not anymore. I vowed that day, he would pay. And now, thirteen years later it was time for him to pay up.

The greatest game of cat and mouse – no, rat and bird - was about to take place, and on my life, I wasn't going to let that sick gnarled vermin out of my talons until his crocked whiskers topped twitching.


	10. History Repeats

**Wow! Sorry it's been a while I had to sit my psychology exam. An hour and a half talking about privation and god knows what else. I'll confess, I found it hard to write this chapter so sorry if it isn't up to your usual standard – although it is slightly longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Charlotte/Starling, Chase and Aspen/Corey, I have yet to buy out DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 10

History Repeats

* * *

"You don't look like you slept well." Those were the words that greeted me at the front door as I opened it to reveal a curly red-headed Chase. He walked over the thresh hold uninvited and splayed himself over the settee. "Come in." I stated sarcastically as I shut the door in a huff. He made a taunting 'Oooo' noise. Seeking to change the subject I walked into the kitchen and offered to make him coffee, "Yeah, yeah sure. So uncle D at work?" I nodded, putting the kettle on. "So what you here for?" he fanned mock hurt, removing the cream from the fridge and placing it next to the sugar. "Well I thought you might need someone today, what with your mums thirteen anniversary coming up I thought I'd come with you to… you know? The grave." I nodded mutely, inwardly pleased that he was coming.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

It had rained during the night, the graves were damp, the ground like a sponge, soaking up every spare rain droplet until the sodden surface seeped out water on contact with the bottom of a trainer or high heel, more often or not trapping the heel in its muddy green tendrils. "Dame it!" I muttered angrily as my left heel got caught for a fifth time, Chase let a dignified chuckle escape his lips, "Come here." Despite my best protests he picked me up and carried me the remainder of the distance to my mother's head stone. He placed me down just in front of it. Dad had decided he didn't want her in the Wayne plot, but with the other innocent victims that the Joker had killed over that money scandal. I think it was an attempt more than anything, to show that we were just like any other family, that we were just as breakable as them, and that we grieved despite our money.

I sighed and placed the lily's – her favourite flowers – on her grave, I heard Chase walk away, giving me some privacy, when he was a distance away I became to talk, "Hey mom, how are things? I've been good… well mostly, I-I finished college early, I'm that smart. They're gonna let me sit my exams early. Woohoo. So you'll never guess what? I met Poison Ivy's boy a while back, he's different from the others, with Arkham's help I'm trying to turn him good. I had the first meeting with him last week, Dad was easy to convince to let me do it, mind you I have him wrapped around my little finger. I had to threaten granddad, I said I'd never speak to him again, he gave in eventually. I think we're connecting over books, which is good. I'm going to go and see him later today; this will be the second visit. Sorry dad isn't here, he had work, he'll come later. Chase offered to bring me for moral support, yeah he's walked off, but he'll be back, you would have killed him if you were here, he's been so bad lately, he ran off to Peru and everything…"

For the next ten minutes I filled her in on all the things she had missed this year, I went into detail over my transformation from 'Sparrow' to 'Starling' in particular. Chase was making his way back, so I brought the one sided conversation to a close. Standing up I took one more look at the grave when something caught my eye.

A card. His card. Right there, like it had been on the tree the day she died. The Joker.

"What's..?" Chase's question died in his throat as he followed my gaze to a neighbouring head stone. We stood there, the two of us, both unsure of what to do. I walked forward, going to pick it up. "DON'T!" I froze, the Joker had a habit of lacing his cards in all manner of nasty chemicals, I remembered reading one of Batman's old case studies on a mob dealer that the Joker had a run in with. 24 hours after the argument, he was given a calling card with his symbol on it, on contact, his skin began to turn all manner of dark colours, it got into the guys veins and basically suffocated him, much like you would suffocate if you painted your entire body gold, your skin wouldn't be able to breathe. That was the last thing I needed.

I got out my phone, "Don't touch anything around the crime scene." I began to take pictures of the card and around the surrounding areas. Once I was done I got my phone, calling the first person I thought of, which happened to be my grandfather. He picked up after a couple of rings, "So, you're talking to me then?" there was no time to waste for pleasantries, we needed to talk. "So I'm at mum's grave and I've just spotted one of the Joker's callings on a neighbouring head stone. I've taken pictures and haven't touched anything, but I don't know what to do now, should we keep this quiet? Should I take the card? What am I meant to do?" We exchanged words quickly, I threw looks at Chase at regular intervals, I hung up the phone. "He says to call the police and leave a tip off, but to be gone by the time they arrive." He nodded, he walked forward gesturing to my mobile, "I'll do it, if they turn up and see that one of the graves is connected to you, they'll hound you." _Awe he could be really sweet some times._

We left the tip off to some poor intern, he was going to have a field day, part of me felt bad, the other part of me said that he needed the experience. "Right I'll drop you of at your granddads and then I'll go." He looked at me sceptically, one eyebrow raised, "Although, I'm not sure I'll be able to carry you all the way at super speed." I deadpanned, looking daggers at him, "Are you calling me fat?" He laughed good naturedly walking forward to pick me up, "Your words Birdy, not mine." He scooped me up and we ran off just as police sirens flooded the street.

Chase dropped me off at Wayne Manor in the blink of an eye, saying our quick goodbyes he flashed off into the distance as I ran up the stone steps to the front door. I ripped open the doors and tore through the manor at top speed, heading for the old grandfather clock that concealed the entrance to the Batcave. That's when I ran headlong into Tim. "Hey, Bruce sent me to pick you up, how did you get here so fast?" We arrived at the grandfather clock and made our way down to the cave, "I was with Chase when I made the call, he ran me there." Tim looked impressed as we entered the cave and made our way over to the Bat computer. "Wow, you made that call what four minutes ago? He's getting fast." I nodded in agreement as Bruce walked over. "Thank-you for getting here so quickly." I gave a nonchalant shrug, making my way over to the suit I kept in the cave. Batman briefed me as both Tim and I got changed in separate little cubicles. "I just got off the phone with Gotham P.D. they want as many bats at the scene as possible, the three of us should be plenty." I walked out all suited up, all different shades of silver and grey with Nightwing's emblem embedded across the chest. I finished updating dads on what was going on, telling him as usual not to worry in the parting line, once I pressed send I shut down the phone, "Ready to go. I'll follow the Batmobile on my bike."

One of the perks of being a vigilante is that you can break the speed limit. It is for this sole purpose that I volunteered to ride in my bike back to the cemetery, I could get to higher speeds faster than the Batmobile and I needed a rush right now, although admittedly when I parked up the car was only seconds behind me. As the doors opened I jumped off of my bike. The first thing I noticed was the amount of police there were for just a calling card, Tim and I shared confused looks at each other as we followed batman, what was even stranger was that there were men from Blüdhavan P.D. They all parted when they saw us coming, I met the commissioner that had taken over from my grandfather, and he didn't look happy. That's when we saw it.

A body, next to the grave that had been marked by the card. Under my domino mask I threw Tim a horrified look. That defiantly hadn't been there when I left with Chase, but the cop cars weren't that far away when we left, in that small time gap when there was no one – which could have only have been two or three minutes – a body had been left. I walked forward to examine the surrounding area as Batman and Tim looked at the body and spoke to the Commissioner and various other police officers. The whole cemetery was being cordoned off to the public. The majority of the police force was being told to return to their stations, it wasn't long before Commissioner Johnson, Batman, Redhood and a couple of the Commissioner's most trusted men were left behind. One of the these men began to take pictures.

I took it upon myself to search the rest of the grounds for clues, left probably no other than the Joker himself, and sure enough when I was right, because when I came to a wall, covered in weeds and ivy, I saw a message, "BATMAN! RED! Come quick!" I yelled over my shoulder. When they arrived they were met with the message scrawled in acid green spray paint.

'He won't be the last; everyone that survived the last time will die.'

I heard the familiar click of a camera as the police officer took the picture. We hadn't been away for more than fifteen minutes at the most, he had to be close, _he had to be._ "What does he mean, 'Last time'? What last time?" The Commissioner asked Batman, who could only shake his head. _Wait… _I turned around and sprinted back over to the headstones, the party calling my name in confusion. "What are you doing?" asked Hood as I looked frantically at the headstones. "The names," I said hastily, "Make a note of the names." The other men walked over to see us running between 22 headstones making notes of the names. "What's going on?" asked a non-pulsed cop. "Where are we?" I asked the group at large. "The cemetery." _Oh my god thank you captain obvious! _ "Yeah, but where are we specifically?" When no one answered I pushed ahead, "We're in the part of the cemetery that is dedicated to the men, women and children that lost their lives thirteen years ago due to the threat carried out by the Joker in relation to that money scheme, you know, 'For every day he didn't get paid, an innocent, yet important family would be torn apart.' The two police men still looked none the wiser, "You're new aren't you?" They nodded. The Commissioner looked vaguely aware of what I was on about and Batman, well Batman looked like he had been hit by a bus, of course it was only because I knew him so well that I was able to read his body posture.

"Yeah, I remember reading the case files on those crimes." Said the Commissioner slowly. "'Everyone that survived the last time..." Trailed off Hood, he walked over to the body, "Do we have a positive ID of this guy?" There was a murmured 'yeah' from one of the cops. "Odd," Thought Batman out loud, "Like he wanted us to know who this man was... What was his name?" The name 'Carl Oscar' was relayed. I looked down at the grave next to his body. 'In loving memory of my wife, Elizabeth Oscar and my unborn child.' I grimaced sadly. "The immediate members of each family that weren't killed thirteen years ago are being killed off one by one. 'He was the first, He won't be the last.'" There was a dead silence as the party digested this; I looked down at mum's grave, imagining my dad's mangled body slumped across the stone, his vigilante alter ego unable to protect him. "We need to contact the immediate family of these victims, Husbands, Wives, Sons, and Daughters. They all need protective custody." When I heard 'Protective Custody' the image of a small defenseless bird being locked in a cage always sprang to the forefront of my mind. _Well that definitely wasn't happening._ "Make sure you give them the option to decline it if they want."

The Commissioner looked at me straight on, "I always do, it's not compulsory." I nodded, Hood looked at me as though I had gone crazy, and Batman looked very moody indeed. "Right, well, this isn't really my territory I have other commitments you understand, Nightwing will be informed of today's happenings. Good day gentlemen, Batman, Hood." I nodded to each person in turn and as i got on my bike and got on, I could almost feel Batman's daggers penetrating my back through my bullet and fire proof cape. I ignored him internally and turned on the ignition, it was time to head for Arkham for another round of Aspen rehab. I would deal with the fourth coming drama later.


	11. Parents

**I'd like to say thank you to Timelord613 and danbofdc for following, if I haven't thanked you for following already. In fact thank you to all of my followers, I appreciate the love. This chapter's longer than usual. Reviews would be loved!**

**Disclaimer – I only own Charlotte/Starling, Chase and Aspen/Corey, I have yet to buy out DC comics.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 11

Parents

* * *

By the time I made it to Arkham I was ten minutes late, I rushed through the corridors showing my pass hurriedly to the guard that was by the door guarding the entrance to the 'redeemable' cases. "In a rush darling?" I nodded, I wasn't meant to discuss the on goings at the graveyard so I just said, "Yeah, got held up at a crime scene." He held the door open for me, "Dr. Leland is on the other side, she wants to talk to you." I nodded my appreciation to the guard "Have a good day."

I walked through the door he held open to indeed find Joan on the other side waiting for me. "Morning Starling, it is unlike you to be late." I gave her an apologetic look, "Yes, I'm sorry about that, I got held up at a crime scene." She raised an eyebrow, I had a feeling she knew exactly what crime scene I was on about. "The Joker escaped Arkham late last night… As I'm sure you can understand the asylum is in somewhat in a panic trying to get him back, all doctors have been called to a meeting, and because only a couple of people know of your sessions with Aspen, I was not able to say I had to observe a session, as technically this is off record" I gave her a quizzical look, not quiet understanding what she was saying. "What I am trying to say is that you will not be externally observed during this session with him, if you need to use umm… stricter methods, then you may, just please I ask you not to pull a Harley Quinn." I couldn't help but laugh. _Me? pull a 'Harley Quinn?!' _I liked him, but not in that way, I liked him because he has potential. That and if I could get him on board soon enough, I could get him on our side and he could give me key Intel on the Joker's movements, and I could begin to formulate a plan. I of course didn't mention any of this to the doctor.

"No, of course, I would never betray your trust like that. I appreciate that you trust me enough to leave us alone, I promise you, I will remain strictly professional." She smiled happily, obviously relieved, looking down at her watch she told me, "I must go, the meeting is due to start any moment, you will find Aspen already sat in the room waiting. The meeting is three hours long, I don't know what you'll do for that amount of time, because that's double the amount of your last session, but good luck whatever it is." She didn't wait for me to reply, she just dashed off down the carpeted corridor and through the metal door, beyond that point I couldn't see her, only hear her retreating high heels. I looked down at my own silver heeled boots, _I hope_ _I don't make that much noise on metal surfaces, that could get me into trouble someday… _shaking the thought from my mind I knocked on the door that lead to the therapy room.

"Corey? It's Starling." The door opened, he was stood there in green, white and orange. His hair fluffed up, his eyes bright. "Morning Mr. Tic-tac. You look happy today." He leaned against the door frame surveying me, his face dropped slightly, "You don't… Stressed are we?" I rolled my eyes, but before I could reply he took my hand and pulled me inside the room. He pulled with such force that when he came to a halt I walked straight into him. Looking across the room I gasped, all troubles forgotten. He'd painted a picture of a scene from the kite runner. The one right at the end when Amir runs for the kite, it took my breathe away, "Wow, Aspen… when did you…?" he shook his head, "In my cell. Finished it off just now." I walked over and picked it up. The detail was amazing, right down to the intricate facial features of Amir; he looked exactly the way I imagined him to be. He walked over and handed me the two books that I had posted to him earlier that week. "They were amazing." He handed me back the books.

"I'm glad you liked them." He nodded, taking the picture from my hand and gesturing to one of the chairs, "As I am made aware I believe it is just you and I today, and for double the amount of time, what _will_ we talk about?" He strained the word will, making it sound like we had loads of options, the weather, the news, me? There was only one topic I wanted to discuss; I think he knew that too. "It's a Saturday today... He said he was going to do it on a Saturday." That of course got my attention. "You know what's gone on then?" He leaded back, taking a long look at me. For a while there was nothing and then, a nod, he sighed and sat up a little straighter, for a seventeen year old guy, he didn't half act sophisticated. _Another reason I thought he was worth the effort_. "There's not a super villain in Arkham that doesn't know what's going on... When I go to talk to mum, she keeps me up to date on things." I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. _I wonder just how much he knows? _I took a deep breath before asking_, _"And how much has she 'updated' one this particular incident?" He raised an eyebrow this time, he knew it was important. "I know it's a continuation of what he started 13 yrs. ago, with that money thing, I'm guessing by your height, your intelligence you're what? Seventeen? Making you about 4 at the time?" My throat clenched as I nodded, I could barely talk. "I" my voice was restricted, _Not the time Grayson. Professionalism!_I tried to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling in my throat; it didn't work to well, "I am aware of the case. Batman keeps files of every crime and goes into explicit detail in the Jokers nasty deeds."

There was a silence for a moment as he processed this information. A glint in his eye, like he knew something he shouldn't, and he was proud of it. "What?" His eyes grew sorrowful, sad. The sudden spark gone. He leaned forward and took my gloved left hand in both if his - alarm bells went off in my head. _Danger, pull away Charlotte!_ But I couldn't. "You lost someone in those attacks didn't you? I'm sorry." I sharply pulled my hand away, standing bolt upright and backing towards the wall. My heart pounded in my chest so loud I was convinced he could hear it. I tried too late to mask the look of shock and horror. He got up and walked towards me, arms outstretched forgiveness in his eyes. _How can a guy that feels so much emotion be locked up here? _He approached slowly, not wanting to upset me further. "Starling, I _am _sorry, stupid of me I should have used more tact. Of course the loss of your family member must still plague you greatly, however to plague you so greatly, for this long they must have been a close family member, a parent." I looked at him, a statement not a question. If he was anything like the people that had raised him he would use this against me. Then again, he was here, wasn't the fact that he was so much _unlike _the people who raised him the reason I believed in him to begin with? "I know you don't trust me, and why would you? You have every right to not say a word about yourself; after all it is you that is here to review me, not the other way around. I want you to know however, I trust you. You believed in me when no one else did, everyone else was willing to let me rot in Arkham, you gave me a chance. Which is why I acted the way I did the evening we met, I knew you would be my way to a normal life – all I had to do was get under your skin. And it worked, you're here listening to me now, and how do I repay you? By prying into your life and upsetting you, I _am _sorry Starling."

He backed away, towards his seat; I was no longer upset, but shocked. He had opened up, properly opened up. How many people had tried and failed where I had succeeded. He trusted me. _He trusted me! _And I was just standing there probably looking like a scared little girl. I took a step towards him, then another, then another, until I was sat opposite him again. His head in his hands, most likely hating himself. "Don't be." I said soothingly, "don't be sorry, you're smart, you've guessed more about me in ten minutes than the Joker has guessed in ten years. I was just shocked that's all. I'm so careful; my secret identity means everything to me. Without it I'd be long since dead. So I guard it with my life, constantly keeping my two lives separate, and if a person that doesn't know about the other part of my life mentions it I freak out that's all." He looked up, tears streaked down his face, his green eyes all puffy and inflamed he shook slightly from the silent sobs. I handed him a tissue from the box on the table to my right; he took it gratefully and wiped his eyes. "Still that is no way to treat you, my dad always said never to upset a lady, despite all your protests you're just that Starling. My father always said to treat a woman like the most precious of objects, protect them, but let them be used. Value them, and make sure you treat them like angels. Something he told me when I was little more than seven. One of the last times we ever talked… he died shortly after."

"You were close to him… I can tell, he meant the world to you." He nodded. I wanted to know more, as much information as I could retain. I was about to ask him if he'd like to talk about his dad, but he opened his mouth to speak, so I didn't interrupt. "Mom and dad never got married, he loved her so much, but he was scared that mom's life style was going to get her imprisoned… or worse. When I came along they argued. Dad kept asking her to give it all up, that if she loved him, me, she'd do it. I know now that my mum used him, that she never really loved him. She uses me too, she never cares if I get hurt. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to give up crime, dad took me and raised me. Despite what it said on my birth certificate created by the mob doctor, I was never Aspen to him, only ever Corey, Corey Fletcher. That is my real name. After a while dad took me to see mum regularly, and I loved it, I got to spend time with her. Soon she started to babysit when dad was at work. That's when I met the Joker, Killer Croc and countless others. I had two lives, I still do. Then one day just after my seventh birthday, dad came to pick me up. He opened the front door, there were a load of guys over by the kitchen table Uncle J included. Dad came and picked me up, mum asked him what he was doing, he told her he was taking me home. She told him that she had no intention of letting me go ever again. They argued, she picked up a new plant she'd been studying, she threw the pods in his face, he suffocated. I don't think I had ever cried so much. Croc dragged the body out of the apartment. They never did find the body. From that point on I was raised by mobsters and crocks, but I never let that change me. I used to run out of the house, she'd always be too busy to notice. I'd sneak off to the library and complete math books, I'd read countless English classics, over and over again. And then one day on my way home I spotted a street artist. He taught me how to paint. Last year I even registered at a local school, not to attend, I home-schooled myself in the evenings as mum had multiple villains around; I registered so I could do the exams. I got an A in English, and a B in maths, I took art as well, A* in that. Proudest I've ever been in my life, of course no one cared. So it all lay forgotten, and the only way I kept sane was by following the heroes movements – you became a role model straight away, and I knew that you'd be the way out of this life, I just had to act the part to get your attention and it worked, you're here."

As his story came to a close I sat there stunned, I didn't know what to do. He had been through so much. Lost so much, and yet he never let it change him, he educated himself and then sat three exams without any help. He'd followed our movement to keep hope, knowing that there was more to life than crime. I was overwhelmed. "If anyone's the role model – it's you Corey…" He smiled, he was amazing, and I was going to make sure people knew that. I looked up at the clock; our three hour session had come to a close – to soon. "I'm going to make sure the right people know about this, and I'll make sure the next time you see your mum, you'll be a free man." He looked shocked, fresh tears ran down his eyes as he hugged me. "Thank-you."


	12. Birdcage

**Hey guys, nothing new, read, love and review. **

**Disclaimer – Everything belongs to DC comics and any partners involved with them. I do own all the teens in this fic though **

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 12

Birdcage

* * *

Arkham – It seemed that I was spending more and more time that the place and each time I left I got even more confident that Corey's final days in the establishment were drawing closer. The buzz of helping Corey had even – if only momentarily –made me forget about my plan to get the Joker. But I still made sure to stay in the loop of his recent activities especially concerning the remaining family members. This was easier said than done though, as since the death of Carl Oscar it was like he had disappeared, of course this is just what he wanted, everybody on edge. Since his disappearance the Gotham P.D and Blüdhaven P.D. had taken no time in placing the targets under protective custody. This – too much of my annoyed protest – included me and dad.

We were followed everywhere, I guess dad was kind of lucky because he was a cop, so by definition he was already partly able to look after himself – meaning he wasn't followed as much. I couldn't go anywhere without someone following me, in town, at Chase's house in Central City, when a male officer went to follow into my bedroom I exploded. "I'm pretty sure that the Clown Prince of Crime isn't in my wardrobe." I shut the door in his face, this however made me paranoid so I ended up checking inside my wardrobe, when no clown was in sight I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I clutched at my hair as a few desperate tears escaped my eyes. It wasn't the fact that Charlotte Grayson was being constantly surveyed; it was the fact that Starling was locked away, and she couldn't get the key. I didn't know who to blame, the Joker for threatening to kill us or Granddad for making sure that I got my own personal twenty-four-hour body guard. Anger coursed through me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Usually when I felt like this I would go down to the basement and do gymnastics until I couldn't feel my body, that gave me time to clear my head and think. But I couldn't go down to the basement on account for the fact that the basement was our own personal version of the Batcave, and the body guard would insist on following me down there! There was only one other place I could think of that had the equipment I required, and it came with an added bonus - I could socialise. I stopped dead, _but what if I didn't have to stop there? What if...?_ A wicked laugh escaped my lips as a devilishly good plan began to form.

I opened my bedroom door in a flourish, bounding down the stairs, "Sorry about… you know… before." The guy just looked at me, I sighed. "Anyway, I'm going out of my mind, I need out… I can't believe I'm saying this… I'm going back to school." He raised his eyebrow in sceptical wonderment. "Thing is, my college is in Jump City, way past your jurisdiction – you could drop me off at the Blüdhaven boarder and leave the rest to me, I'll be gone for a couple of days, so no need to worry." He got out his phone and I- knew he was calling the Commissioner, who in turn would call granddad. While he was on the phone I dashed upstairs and grabbed the uniform that I kept hidden under a false bottom in my wardrobe. Ramming it in one of my bags, I clawed my draws open, demanding that they produce my old gymnastic kit, stuffing that in the bag as well once the draws had produced it. The last thing I did in my room was to smash open the ceramic money jar on my desk, to pumped about leaving to count it, I scooped all of it into my bag. All I had to do now was to phone dad before granddad did and I was set.

I dialled his office number, feeling the excitement and adrenaline course through my body like wild fire, my skin burned, I always got this feeling when I was about to bust a bad guy. He picked up, "Hello, detective inspector Grayson, who's calling?" I would be surprised if he caught a single word that fell rapidly from my dry mouth. "Hey dad it's me, don't talk, K? I'm dying in here, I need to get out, so I'm driving to Jump City, the body guards don't have to come, it's out of their jurisdiction, I'll be safe. I'm a flying Grayson _I need the chance to stretch my wings." _ I hoped beyond anything he'd understand the underlying message. "I understand sweetheart, you can't be trapped in a cage all the time, when Bruce calls I'll tell him that I let you out..." his words of caution were drowned by my excited squeals, and repeated chirps of 'thank-you' and 'I love you'. I heard him laugh as he hung up the phone.

I rushed downstairs, a glorious winning smile on my face. I was out of the door before the guy knew what hit him. I would have made a clean fast get away if the guy hadn't throw himself behind the car as I backed hastily out of the drive way – _Dame it! _He rushed to the passenger seat door, opened it and sat stubbornly inside. I narrowed my eyes. "Mr. Wayne, although being told that you were aloud out by your father expressed his concern over your safety. He wishes me to accompany you to the Blüdhaven border." I gripped the steering wheel with such pent up anger my knuckles turned white, the hot tears again making an appearance on my face. "I understand that this must be hard, I too would hate my every move being tracked. So how about we make a deal?" I looked at him, my bluebird eyes reflecting my confession. I live just in the centre of Blüdhaven, drop me home, and I'll tell Mr. Wayne you made it safely over the border." He hadn't even finished giving me directions and i was out of the driveway and driving at on-not-to-descent-speed down the road, not good seeing as there was a policeman in the car.

-N.D.-N.D-N.D-

Half-an-hour later and I was metres from the border, centimetres. As the car passed over the invisible line the sense of freedom was over powering, I had at least three days to be myself, not to worry about being hounded by any men in black suits. As much as I wanted to turn the car around and go jumping across the rooftops of Blüdhavan, Starlings duties were needed first in Gotham, and Starling couldn't make an appearance until Charlotte Grayson was all limbered up and ready to go, after all she hadn't trained for nearly an entire week. So I headed off towards Jump City, if I was careful no one would see me training and then I'd pop my head around a couple of doors, say hi and then leave.

I had a lot of driving to do today, it was barely nine in the morning, it took nearly two hours to get to Jump City from Blüdhavan and then it would take another hour to get from Jump City to Gotham. I wouldn't drive back to Blüdhavan; I'd stay in Gotham, contact Chase and then get together with him. Stay at Wayne Manor if Granddad would have me. I faltered, he wanted me under constant supervision, and I was willingly going to walk into the Joker's playground. If I had bodyguards in Blüdhavan – because let's face it that's what they had been – a place that the Joker never entered then how angry would he be about the fact that I came into Gotham with no protection. Then again I had protection, I had Starling, Charlotte wouldn't be walking around in public.

_Oh well, I'll fly across that bridge when I come to it. _Forgetting that a mental clown was after me, and focusing on all the fun I was about to have, I turned on the radio, cranked up the volume and sped towards Jump City.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

It was coming up to eleven by the time I parked up and walked into the college part of Jump City High. Even though I had finished my first year of A-level early, I was still registered to the college and was allowed to use all its facilities, including the awesomeness that was the gym. I signed in; the registering sheet was lying out on a table, so I didn't need to draw the attention of the receptionist. Once my name was down, I darted through the double doors to my left – the fastest way to the gym. If my math was right, I had just over half an hour before lesson finished, if I was lucky no one would come into the gym during break, letting me be alone with my thoughts.

By the time I had changed into my old kit and hidden my bag containing my alter ego, I had been practicing with my staff for about fifteen minutes or so. It was nearing break, so after on final twirl I shrunk the metal rod and hid it back in my bag before getting started on the poles. If anyone did happen to walk in on me now all they'd see was me back flipping and jumping from bars to the rings that were suspended in mid-air by chains and back again. Classic behaviour of Charlotte, after all, 'her dad grew up in the circus as an acrobat; of course she'd have a love for the art.' That's what people said if ever anybody inquired into my energetic hobby. As I once again jumped to the rings, grabbing one in both hands, tipping my entire body so I was vertical, facing the floor, the door to the gym opened.

At first I ignored them, I thought they were just using the gym as a short cut; I kept my back to them as I continued on with my training. They walked half the length of the gym, they paused and I heard them walk up the metal bleachers. _They were going to stay then... Might as well give them a show._ I took a deep breath and dismounted via a triple back flip. Sticking the landing easily. There was a clapping from behind. "Never could resist watching you jump around like a monkey Grayson." My skin began to crawl, _Mark. _Mark was in his final year at Jump City, and he thought that the whole world owed him a favour. Mind you that's what happens when your parents buy you everything and girls never say no to you. I said no to him, and since then, he's made it his personal mission to stalk me, _the creep._ "What do you want Mark?" He pouted, making his greasy little features even more noticeable, it quickly turned into a snarl, his cracked dry lips barely covering his yellowed smoker's teeth. I shouldn't use my training to get the Joker; I should be using it to punch this creeper in the face. But I couldn't, as he and his father were also under protective custody. His dad was a rival of Wayne Industries, and I hated everything he stood for, he lied and cheated his stock holders, and there was nothing we could do about it. Part of me wanted to see them fend for themselves, a couple of less crooks in Gotham, but that went against my better nature, for all intents and purposes, they were innocent. _That didn't give him the right to speak to me._

I didn't stick around to wait for his no doubt perverse answer, I walked over to the bottom of the bleachers, grabbed my bags and began walking for the exit, I didn't even bother changing. The change in my bag jingled as I quickened my pace as the prowled after me. So much for a peaceful training session. I guess I'd just be heading to Gotham sooner rather than later. "Wow, in a rush are we baby?" he clutched my upper arm. I knew six moves that could get me out of this grip, all of them causing a tremendous amount of pain. I smirked inwardly, envisioning the sight of Mark, writhing and crippled on the floor while I walked cool as you liked out of the door. But as it turned out I didn't need to use any of the six techniques. "Mark, what the hell are you doing?" we both turned to see by best girlfriend Addie walking towards us – she was Marks Ex, she dumped him, and he hate that fact, so he hated her. "Nothing, just having a heart-to-heart with Char." I growled, not many people were allowed to call me that, Dad, Granddad, Tim, Chase… When he said it, it made me want to throw up. "Don't call her that you pervert, go on get out of it."

He may act big, but when people fight back he gets scared and runs. This time was no different. "See you then beautiful." He went to kiss me on the cheek. I winded him. As he hobbled away Addie and I laughed, when he got through the double doors, we eased up a little enough to hug. It was good to see her; see was easy to talk to. We stood there in the corridor for half an hour, talking about everything that had happened after I left. Her brown curls took on a life of their own as she expressed her horror of me under protective custody. We began to walk to my car, "Tell me about it." She openly scoffed, "I think you've proven that you can look after yourself… although this is the Joker." I nodded as I got in my car, "Yeah, but either way I'm good. It was lovely to see you." She smiled and her milk chocolate eyes came to like, highlighting her laugh lines, "You to Charlotte, we should do this again sometime soon." I agreed, waving to her as I pulled out of my parking space, heading to Gotham.


	13. Shock!

**Hey guys thanks to ****PokerFaceLovesMakorra**** for following, favouriting and reviewing, thank you all for your continued support. This chapter is slightly longer than usual… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I only own the teens in this Fic, bar Tim Drake, everything else belongs to DC Comics and whoever they partner up with *Sigh*  
**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 13

Shock!

* * *

"So the he was all like 'I've missed seeing you jump around like a monkey Grayson.' Then he followed me out of the gym." Chase and Tim scoffed at this as I ate one of Alfred's brilliant buttered scones. "Always said he was a creep." Commented Tim through a mouthful of scone, spraying Chase with doughy crumbs. "Dude!" Exclaimed an annoyed Chase. I burst into uncontrolled laughter as Alfred walked into the room. "One would hope you do not behave in such a manner at tomorrow evenings social gathering Mr Drake." He composed himself, shaking his head with hast. "No, no Alfred I would never... Not intentionally anyway." The three of us burst into peals of laughter. A small smile crossed the butlers' lips. "Yes, well, Miss Grayson, Master Wayne has requested your presence in his study." That sobered me up at least, I looked at Alfred for some kind of sign, any type of tell that would let me know what sort of mood Bruce was in. There was none.

The boys let off an ominous 'Oooo' as I exited the room. "Is she in trouble?" Asked a curious Tim, as I headed towards the stairs all I heard Alfred say was, "That depends on your definition of 'Trouble' Master Drake." _Yeah, I was._I wandered up the stairs, contemplating my fate; I knew he was less than pleased with the fact that I ditched my body guard. I knocked on his door. "Come in." I entered; there he was in his normal suit, minus the tie. I made sure to shut the door behind me, not wanting this to be overheard by any lurking boys.

I addressed him formally, "You wish to see me grandfather?" He surveyed me acutely for a time before nodding, I felt really out of place in my pale blue skinny jeans, orange top and grey sneakers. – I always made sure I kept clothes at the manor. "Yes I do, as you can well imagine, I'm rather upset and hurt that you didn't stay with your body guards like I requested." I looked down guiltily, feeling bad. "They were there for your protection Charlotte; I don't know why you'd throw that away." He paused, I had a feeling he wanted an answer so I replied; "I didn't turn away protective custody just so you could hire rotational stalkers though." He sighed, looking straight at me, as usual his eyes portrayed little emotion, and what I did see was negative. Pain. "I understand this has been tough but..." I cut him off I was so angry, "Tough?! Tough?! All they've done is follow me! Everything I've done has been monitored! I can't train! I can't go on patrol! I can't do anything! I'm trapped! And what's worse is you went against my wishes, you knew I didn't want any protection, I made that clear at the graveyard, AND YOU WENT AND GOT ME IT ANYWAY!" He blinked; I had never yelled at him, I'd never had cause to. He took a deep breath and began slowly. "I understand that this has been difficult... But I did what I thought was a necessary precaution." My chest was heaving; I can't remember ever being this angry at a family member, "I understand you were looking out for me but dad didn't think I needed it, that's why he agreed to let me go. He trusts me, but you, but you..." I couldn't think of anything to say, the insults dying in my throat as tears pushed to the front of my eyes, all I managed was a watery scoff.

"I'm sorry." I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, I looked up at him. "What did you say?" He looked genuine as he said it again "I'm sorry, I should have never doubted your ability. I know I don't show it very well, but I worry that's all. I now know I was doing more harm than good. And I'd like to apologise by revoking the protection..." I was wary at first, I didn't know whether he was being serious or not, and if he was, that meant that something was expected of me in return. "You mean it?" With reluctance he nodded, a small smile crossed his face the biggest smile crossed my face. Apparently he had more information to share with me. "Batman…" he began slowly. "…Received a phone call from Arkham earlier today… They are releasing Corey." If possible my great mood tripled. _Corey, able to walk free. _I had only had something like ten sessions with him, and yet the doctors believed him to be ready. "That's great! Oh my god I can't believe…" I stopped dead, realising what that meant. "…I can't see him again can I?" Granddad shook his head, "Starling can't be a part of his life after he is released… if you're going to go and see him, you should do it sooner rather than later." That smile reappeared, it was knowing, the kind of smile that had figured out how to beat the system, none of us saw it very often, so when we did, we knew to expect something good.

"That doesn't stop Charlotte seeing him… Professionally anyway." I blinked, shocked by the proposal. I raised an eyebrow, _would he really let that happen? _"Why look shocked? It was you that brought up the idea of seeing him after he got out, 'as a psychologist or something' I believe you said." I tried to remember that conversation, it was the one where I originally asked him about the idea, but the only thing that really stuck in my mind was the fact that I threatened never to speak to him again if he didn't let me do it. I was pretty sure he was remembering that too. I looked at him sheepishly before mumbling, "Ah, yeah, so I did. But…" I was wondering how on earth we were going to swing that, Corey had no idea who Charlotte Grayson was, no clue, and it wasn't like I could tell him what I did. That would mean risking everything, and I wasn't prepared to do that. Granddad seemed to guess my problem, offering up a solution, "Starling will be escorting him out of Arkham, and taking him to his apartment in the centre of… Blüdhavan…" I gasped; the choice of housing couldn't have been a coincidence. "…Providing that this isn't a problem…" I shook my head, "…then you will become Corey's, 'sober companion' if you will, but obviously you won't be keeping an eye on his substance intake, you'll be watching to see if he keeps his word."

What a plan, that was good. That was better than me just stalking him as Starling. "So I say my goodbyes today, take him to his apartment and then…? What?" He stood up, walked from behind his desk, picking up two golden envelopes as he made his way towards me. I had a terrible feeling I knew what they were for, this was what was expected of me in return for the revoking of the protection. I grimaced as he handed the two invites too me. I held them by the very corners, making as little skin contact as possible. A noise somewhere between a sob and shriek escaped my lips. Invites to the Gotham City Award Ceremony. Once a year these award ceremonies were held to shine the spotlight on Gotham's most socially alit. Always filled with old men in tight suits, escorting a girl half their age, their dresses either so glittery they look like they should be hanging from the ceiling, or so low cut they look like they're on the prowl for night work. I could already picture myself there. Stood in between Dad and Granddad, listening to some stuffy debate on politics or the stock market. The soft, dull music sending me into a stupor while I'm jostled left and right by impatient arrogant people who think the world owes them a favour. "Really? Really? Do you want me to die? I hate these things." He laughed at me; my teeth were grinding so hard I feared they may break. _How was it that my emotions for this man could go from one extreme to the other so quickly, surly that wasn't healthy? _"And here I thought you loved these things."

I shook my head violently; he knew I hated the very idea of dresses and heels, that hadn't been how I was brought up. I was born in Blüdhavan, raised in its very heart, I was about as far away from glitz and glamour as you could get, and yet he still expected it of me. "I don't have a choice do I?" He shook his head, laughter still coming from him; _His mood swings could be scary. _"Well at least there'll be teens this time, I mean Tim, Corey… better than last year I suppose." I thanked him for the invites, as I backed out of the room; he informed me that dad would have all the information I needed about Corey. I smiled as I ran down the stairs, everything was going right, I cleared my throat as I re-entered the kitchen where the three people I had left still resided. "Well…?" Asked a interested Tim. I rolled my eyes, _ever the nosy_. "If you must know, I'll be joining you tomorrow night… in the company of Corey." He hadn't been expecting the last bit; he choked on his third scone that defiantly hadn't been what he was expecting. "You're taking that reformed weed?" I nodded. Chase looked stunned, but there was something else there… hurt? He refocused, clearing his throat of whatever was stuck in it. "G-good, show him what it's like to live a civilised life… I'm sure you'll have fun." I laughed awkwardly, wondering what was going through his mind; usually he was easy to read, but not now. "Doubt it, I hate these things." With that we all slipped into easy conversation about the past week's events as Alfred offered me another cup of tea.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

"DAD! I'M HOME!" I walked into the living room, more than revealed that there were no guards looming around any corners. Truth be told I was more than reviled, I had no idea where I would be spending the night, as I had nothing planned, all I cared about was running from them. _If they were gone…_I steeled my chances, making my way down to the basement; I keyed in the access code and entered the spacious area. I don't know how they managed it, but while my mum was still alive they had been able to extend the basement, it was nowhere near the size of the Batcave, but it more than served its purpose. It was spilt into quarters, in the top left hand corner there were the bikes, one or me and the other for dad. In this same section eating its way through the wall was a long exit tunnel that connected to one of the back streets of Blüdhavan, for a speedy getaway. In the top right corner there was all the training equipment that got used on a regular business. In the corner that also held the entrance – the corner in which I now stood – was all the chemical and science equipment. It was the final corner was the one I was most interested in. the bottom left corner housed all the computer, without a doubt, it was the best place in the world for techno-geeks. And it's where I found dad.

"Hey, I'm back." He twizzled around in his spinney chair, he look tired, his face was one of a person that had not gotten sleep for the past day, and I think we all knew that feeling. A look of relief washed over his worn face. He got up and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, "Thank god! I've been worried stick!" I tried and failed to pull away in order to read his facial expression, if anything he just clung on tighter. "I thought…" I pulled away with effort, fearing for his sanity, "Dad, its ok, I'm ok, I went straight from college to the manor, why what happened?" His breathing slowed as he looked at me, seemingly happy that I was real and not a figment of his imagination. "I tried ringing and when you didn't answer…" I looked at him blankly, he hadn't tried to reach me, I put my hand in my bag trying to locate my phone, to prove that he hadn't rung, only it wasn't there, I looked at him perplexed. "Looking for this?" He held up my phone, it was in a clear sealable evidence bag. Wide-eyed and lost for words I looked at him unable to give an explanation. "The Police found it in the school gym." My confused straight only intensified, why had Jump City police been at the college? "Mark Johnson's body was found around twelve-thirty this afternoon, on college grounds. They searched the whole area, they knew from Addie you had been around, and when they found your phone and not you…" His voice broke; I could only imagine what sort of things he had been going through. I was lost for words.

My phone must have fallen from my bag in my hast to exit the gym in order to get away from Mark. It was only then I realised with the upmost horror that the Joker must have been on campus, could have been lurking behind any corner, he could have seen anything and everything, thank god the uniform stayed at the bottom of the bag. It would have been easy for him to finish me of right then and there_; he had gotten Mark, why not me?_I cursed myself, I had been stupid, stupid to think the Joker wouldn't operate outside of Gotham, it had taken the loss of a life and terrified father to finally make me see my near fatal mistake.

_He could be anywhere. _This was all I thought as I was held protectively in my dads arms.


	14. The Unwanted Plan

**Hello guys, how have you all been? I'd like to thank ****PokerFaceLovesMakorra**** for the inspiration for a new story I'll be starting after I complete this one. More details to come on that, for now though enjoy the continued adventure that is Charlotte Grayson's life.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that belongs to DC comics and whoever else, I do own Charlotte, Corey, Chase and a couple of other characters though…. :D**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 14

The Unwanted Plan

* * *

Unsurprisingly I didn't get much sleep that night, I was to stress about the idea that the Joker could be anywhere. When I finally managed to close my eyes and drop over the edge into oblivion, he was waiting in the darkness, forcing me to relive not only my mother's death, but my new worst nightmare, my father's death. Each time death impacted with either of them I would wake up in a panic to realise I was in the confines of my safe warm room, dad sleeping soundly just a couple of doors away.

After dad was killed in a very violent and graphic way involving being kicked from the top of a very tall building – possibly Wayne Industry's, I wasn't quite sure – for the third time that night, I had had enough, finally deciding that sleep would not be kind to me that night, I made my way silently down stairs. Just to be sure that he was indeed in his room I checked in on dad, pushing the door open as quietly as I could. His bed was empty. _Maybe he was in the kitchen. _I made my way downstairs, the lights weren't on. A growing sense of unease inside said something was defiantly wrong. I pressed myself against the wall, edging towards the kitchen, worrying about what I would find; I took a chance, flicking on the light. Nothing. He wasn't here either. I didn't know whether I was relived or annoyed. _He must be in the basement._

Hell bent on asking him what the hell he thought he was doing in the basement at two in the morning I ran down the stairs - flicking the light off as I did so - punched in the key code and was gearing myself up for a dramatic entrance. The door swung open, "What the hell do you…" He wasn't there. I did a sweep of the basement and couldn't see him. What I did see though were the computer monitors, they glowed with a sickening white light. I rushed over, pinpointing certain areas on the various screens. Arkham was highlighted. _Arkham? Why would he be interested in Arkham? Corey wasn't due for realise until later that day. _ Something wasn't right.I went into auto pilot. According to the monitors Nightwing hadn't left the basement, which was true, Nightwing was protected between a wall and pane of glass. But where was the man that filled the iconic suit? I walked up the stairs, locking the basement behind me making my way towards the stairs that led to upstairs. The front door opened.

I flung myself at the nearest wall, pressing myself against it as the figure came closer, what I was going to do I didn't know; when they flicked the light on it would be over. The click of the light was like a bullet shot in the silence, I kept still, screwing my eyes closed as the light pierced the sensitive pupils, used to the dark. "Charlotte?" To my surprise, it was Chase. I opened my eyes, "Charlotte?" He asked again, sounding more desperate. "I'm here." I relaxed and peeled myself away from the wall. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but Chase West walking into my house at two in the morning wasn't one of them. He span around, looking sick. "Charlotte oh thank god you're still here." He rushed forward and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, burying his freckled face in my bed head style hair.

I was stunned and confused to say the least, "O-of course I'm still here… Why wouldn't I be?" I asked slowly, I was still rather sluggish while he told me what had happened. "The Joker, h-he got your address, figured out where your dad worked." I gasped at this, dad had been right, nowhere was really safe. "He sent a message to Bats, telling him he had picked his new targets, he of course contacted your dad, this was about thirty minutes ago. He didn't want to go as Nightwing… he went straight to the police station, handing himself right over to the Joker, in the promise… in the Promise that he wouldn't hurt you." I shook my head, I was to numb to register any sort of emotion, _what had he done? _ "…Charlotte? Charlotte?" Chase had been speaking this entire time and it hadn't even sunk in. "He's in Arkham, he took your dad to Arkham, then he just disappeared, we panicked, we thought maybe he came after you, so I came to see if you were ok. Char, we got to get you out of here."

What he was saying made sense, _Run! _Everything in the fibre in my being screamed to run. "We can't…" My voice was barely a whisper; he looked like he had just been hit by a building. "You…What?!" I started to walk back down to the basement, Chase followed me, not a super speed but in a rush none the less. "You can't be serious?! Wh-wha…?" His words died as for the first time his eyes got to see the room that was the base of Nightwing's and Starling's operations. "This is why." I answered coolly, if a little hoarsely. "If, if he comes, he'll find this, if he finds this, it's really game over, not just for us… for the entire Bat-family. I need to lock this place down, he can't know its here." Chase was still in ore, staring intently at each inch of the room, he snapped out of it, seemingly remembering the situation at hand. "How would you do that?" For starters I rushed over to the basements main entrance, locking us both in, but not just with the normal key code, with the iris recognition as well. "Umm, right, we're just going to hid in here?" I turned to him shaking my head, "No, But if he's coming I don't really fancy fighting him in my PJ's. And anyway that's the first step of the lock-down process, making sure no one can get in via the main entrance." He walked over to the tunnel in the wall, running his hand over part of the opening, examining it, "And I guess this is how we get out?" I nodded, rushing over to a cupboard that we kept near the weapons and training equipment, pulling it open to reveal mini explosives, not enough to destroy anything, but enough to obscure a tunnel. "Chase, you're fast, I need you to run to the end of this tunnel, you'll find yourself in a back alley in the centre of Blüdhavan, in need you to set the explosives around the opening, and then come back." He looked shocked; I think he figured out what I wanted to do. Before he could say anything I put in, "Don't argue."

I felt the air displacement as he ran through the mile and a half tunnel. I grabbed the detonator from the cupboard before rushing over to the cabinet that housed my Starling costume. I opened the draw just under it, pulling out a Pale pair of jeans, a white top, jumper and a pair of sneakers. I always kept a spare pair of clothes down here just in case, more often than not I used them if I got hurt, the clothes offered more free movement, so offered a quick alternative to my uniform. I got changed as quick as I could, uniform hidden under my normal clothes. Making sure to wear my spare utility belt between my top and jumper. I felt the air displacement once again as he re-entered the room. "Done…Hey…" I smiled at him, I walked back over to the weapons, "You have anything that resembles your costume on you? It's ok if you don't, I have you covered." I didn't wait for as reply, just continued, pulling out a yellow and green jumpsuit and a pair of goggles, chucking them to him as I reached for a bow and quiver full of arrows that we kept hidden behind all the other equipment. I looked back, all I saw was a blur as he got changed, the air wasted from the wind tunnel whipping my face. He stilled and there was Chase the speedster, the archer. "Let's go." I nodded, just one more thing, I pulled out the power supply of the computers, they gave a pained fizzing and scream of static as the screens faded to black, "Yeah lets go."

He picked me up, I think he expected me to complain, but we didn't really have the time to walk a mile and a half of tunnel, so I didn't argue. In second's we were out in the open. He slowed down enough for me to successfully hit the detonation switch, he sped away until the explosion was complete, then back again, making sure it had worked. It had. "Someone must of heard that." I shook my head, "No these apartment blocks are abandoned." He made a 'O' shape with his mouth before picking me up running straight for Gotham.

-N.D-N.D-N.D-

I opened the door to the cave, it was empty. "They're not here Chase. Not even Alfred – but I think he went to England or something for the weekend." He cursed, annoyed as he entered to verify what I had said. "They must have gone when I left to check on you. I don't think they wanted us involved." I looked at him as I walked down the metal stair case, gesturing for him to follow. "Well tough, if they've gotten themselves in trouble, we'll have to get involved on principal, anything might happen to them otherwise." The horrific image of dad falling to his death pushed its way to the forefront of my mind. _That wasn't an option. _We walked around to the Bat computer, Chase was again in awe as he took in his new surroundings. "Come on you." I pulled him down onto one of the chairs, he gasped as his bare arms made contact with the cool leather. I pulled off my normal clothing, leaving me in my costume before my fingers flew across the key board trying desperately to locate my family; I found my own dot on the map, well below the foundations of Wayne Manor. "Arkham yeah?" He made a muffled sound of agreement; I turned around to see him eating a protein bar. _Really? Now? Right now? _I gave him an incredulous look. "What? I just carried you from Blüdhavan to Gotham at super speed, gimme a break." _Fair enough._ I still raised an eyebrow.

Turning back to the computer I zoomed in on Arkham, the dots that signified Batman and Redhood were so close together they looked like a blemish on the screen. Without a tracker on him I was unable to tell whether Dad was close to them. I only hoped. "We need to get in." It was his time to look sceptical now, "What, without a plan? No thanks, I won't have your death on my head." I ignored him and got up, walking towards Hood's bike, which he hadn't taken on account of riding in the Batmobile with Batman. "I have a plan, you're just not in it sneakers." He looked horrified, I felt a pang of guilt mixed with something else I couldn't quiet recognise, whatever it was, it made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. "YOU ARE NOT…" I cut across his angry raised voice. "Listen to me, if anything happens, we'll need back up, I need you to go and get your parents. Fill them in, and then wait for my signal." I chucked him an earpiece, he looked at it in his big hand for a couple of seconds, I slowly backed towards the bike, "No!" I froze. "No! You can't, I won't let you. You go in there and you won't come out." I stood looking at him; he had never for as long as I can remember, reacted like this before, he never minded when I got myself in dangerous situations before. "It's no different from…" He walked forwards, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me a little. "Don't you dare… Don't you dare say this is no different from before. Because it is!" I blinked, my breathing became shallow, "Don't do this, don't say it." I begged, pleaded, I had had a suspicion, for quite some time now as well, I thought I was imagining things, or maybe I ignored the signs because… I felt the same way… _NO!_

I pulled away, he was smart enough to let go, but not smart enough to keep quiet, "I care about…" I span around, "Don't! This is hard enough already, don't you think I know I might not come out? Don't you think I know I could die? I don't need you… getting sentimental. If you cared, like you said you did, then you'll go and get your parents and wait for my signal." He watched as I got on the bike, turning on the ignition, "I could follow you." I looked back, of course he could follow me, he had super speed, he could track me with ease. "But you won't, you won't because I need you to do this." I floored it, not wanting to stay a moment longer in the cave with him and that awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach that of all the things, felt like butterflies, I had a job to do, and if it meant I died doing… well the joker would just be going down with me.


	15. Round One

**Hi guys, I'm drowning in psychology work right now, so have decided to have a break, I mean it's not like it's going anywhere. Please R+R my usual thanks to ****PokerFaceLovesMakorra. One with the story I guess. **

**Disclaimer – Once again it pains me to say that I don't own any DC original characters apart from some of the teens and there alter egos, all rights reserved and blah blah blah whatever…**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter -15

Round One

* * *

I approached Arkham with caution; there was no one, no cops, no reporters, no civilians. A testament to how hushed up this had been, Batman, Hood and dad really hadn't wanted anyone involved. Then again, they couldn't have had police back up even if they wanted it. On my way over I had picked up the Gotham P.D radio frequency. Mass break out in Arkham, all units needed. I crawled my bike around the back of the asylum, seeing as there was only one of me I wouldn't really stand a chance if I got caught. I spotted an open window on the fifth floor, judging from where it was it was most likely an office, not a cell - that was the last thing I needed. I shot my grappling hook, hitting and securing the line first time. I rose swiftly upwards, the cool night air whipping my face. I popped open the window enough to allow me to enter, slipping quietly inside.

It turns out I was in Joan Leland's office, her door hanging off its hinges, documents and belongings everywhere. I didn't stop to wonder who had done the damage it was kind of obvious. I moved into the corridor, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, but then, _What was ordinary in Arkham_? The corridors were deserted though, cell doors bust open and their inhabitants long since gone. This of course had to be part of his plan, with all the cops busy, he was free to do as he wished with the trio. I could only imagine what he was doing to them, I shuddered. I navigated my way through the corridors easily, with the sessions I had had with Corey I knew where most things were. I walked past the door that led to the 'redeemable cases', pausing in thought, the door was closed, I tried the handle, what's more the door was locked, usually I wouldn't have batted an eye lid, but in an asylum with nothing but open doors, a closed one would defiantly draw my attention.

I remember when I was younger, I used to make fun of Batman for having a gadget for almost all occasions, despite my teasing however there were a few things that I made a habit to carry no matter what, I just didn't add 'Bat' in front of everything. _I mean a 'Bat-saw' really? _I reached into one of the compartments of the belt, locating my explosive gel. A foam like substance we stored in cans, once sprayed on any surface, it hardens and can be exploded using a remote detonator that we also kept in our belts. I didn't apply a lot to the locked door handle, I didn't need to, I backed away before pressing the detonator, there was a small explosion, rattling the door and making in swing open. I rushed down the corridor; the second door that marked the entrance of the cells was still open however. I walked cautiously inside. "Starling!" I span around to look at Joan Leland, locked in one of the cells with four of her other colleagues. All eight cells were full. Corey wasn't there like I had been expecting. "Joan! What happened?" Luckily these cells only had bolts across the doors; the staff 'trusted' the usual inhabitants enough to leave them with low security, not to mention the really butch body guard that usually stood by the main door. I pulled the bolts across on all of the cells, releasing the harassed looking employees. "Never in all my years…" started one of the older doctors, I didn't have time to hear him complain about rights and respect; I cut across him, asking my question again. "The Joker came back, raving about how his next to victims would be easy. He hacked into the security system, releasing the locks to most of the cells, the inmates went wild, there were so many we never stood a chance, they then went to unlock the others that hadn't been freed, locking all the staff on call in here in the process." She took a deep breathe. One of her younger associates took over. "A man came in; we heard it over the loud speakers. He was the Jokers next target. We heard him make a bargain with him, said that he'd turn himself in willingly as long as he didn't hurt his daughter. After that the speaker went dead, that's all we know."

I felt sick, he had willingly walked into this, knowing there was a good chance he wouldn't make it out alive, my eyes stung behind the silvery mask. "And what happened to Corey Fletcher, the patient that was in here?" If I changed the subject then my head could stay clear a little longer, the clearer my head was, the more I could get done. Joan answered, "The Joker called him out, Ivy left without him, she's probably in the gardens or something, he said that he practically raised him and as such he had to help him, god knows how far this will set back all your work." I walked towards the door, "That's not my priority right now." They all followed me, like a shepherd leading lost little sheep. So I lead, I lead them to Joan's office, my cable tie was still attached to the window, I gestured down the line. The older doctor scoffed, "You have to be joking…" I fixed him with my modified Bat-glare before rushing out of the room; I caught Joan's voice, "Oh for goodness sake Seymour, get you butt out of the window." I pressed on.

_If I were the Joker, where would I hide my hostages? No. I wouldn't hide them, I'd want them visible. Want them where they'd be easily spotted. Not indoors then, outside. The courtyard. He'd have them in the courtyard._

The courtyard was where the inmates wondered around for an hour a day for exercise, completely made of concrete, not a blade of grass in sight. It was as though there had been a huge gap just left, forgotten in the process of making the asylum. It sat in the middle of the crocked madhouse, in each corner a tower, from which anger guards looked down with hawk like eyes, picking out the would be trouble makers during their breaks. Or at least there usually were. Right now there was no one. All staff had presumably vacated the area once the inmates had broken out. Whether in terror for their lives, or their eagerness to recapture the villains in order to make a name for themselves I couldn't tell.

I made my way from the inside to the top left tower, it was the closet and I didn't have time to waste. I busted open the wooden door with my shoulder, _it was odd, the things adrenaline enabled you to do._ Not for the first time that night the cold air whipped my face as I stepped into the night air, a few rain drops landed with muffled thuds on my uniform and exposed skin making my shiver. Ignoring the coming rain, I peered stealthily over the tower edge and into the courtyard, four figures; all male, one entirely black, another red, one civilian and the final man wearing the staple green and purple suit that clashed with such violence, it made you want to throw up. There were all here, the first three men had been tied up by the last, all separately, and from my position behind the higher level – gagged.

A fifth figure came out into the yard, dressed in all green, clashing with his brilliant fiery red hair, my stomach lurched, there was Aspen, the weed. My teeth ground together, anger boiling inside me, _after everything I had done for the little…_ my thoughts of loathing were brought to an abrupt end as the two men began to speak. "They're not here…Maybe they don't know." The clown laughed at him, evil dripping from every pore, "Oh, they know, they're just playing a game. Aren't you Birdy's?" He span around in a tight circle, arms outstretched inviting me into deaths grip. I dived against the stones of my raised wall, convinced he had seen me as he turned. I was right. "I saw you Birdy, why don't you come down here and play little pigeon? I like scrabble." He made my skin crawl, the way he could be so off hand about these things. I decided that coming down would be the best idea, if I managed to get Batman and Hood untied, we may stand a chance, and then there was always Chase, waiting on the other end of the line with his parents.

I took another grapple hook from my belt, aiming it diagonally downwards I fired, the end hitting a stone pillar a couple of feet from Aspen. I slide down at such a sped that at the last minute I let go flying those last couple of feet and planting a heel mark into the side of the traitorous gingers face, the end result was him crumpled in a heap in the far corner of the yard, seemingly unconscious. I allowed myself a smirk. "Funny, in more of a monopoly girl myself." He laughed at me, _what was he laughing for though? He's mad, always has been always will be deal with it. _I walked forward, we began circling each other, already the deadly dance had begun, "My, my, someone's angry that their little pet project didn't work aren't they?" He sneered, gesturing to the out cold weed. I shrugged, I was determined not to let my aggression show, "You win some, you lose some." The off handed manner seemed to irritate him. He tried a different approach, "Papa Birdy trusted you to know what you were doing, and look where that's lead everyone." The rain became heavier as I backed slowly towards the three bound men, all of which had kept surprisingly quiet during the entire exchange, not a single muffled warning or taunt. "Where is bird-brain anyway?" Asked the slightly put out prince of crime. "Busy…Cleaning up your mess." He shook his head, oblivious to the fact that I had just slide a birdarang towards Batman so he could cut through his bonds. "Oh I doubt that…maybe he's protecting that poor ickle girly I've marked for death." There was a strangled cry of anger from behind us, dad, protesting against the very idea of me being targeted. Ironic really, if only the Joker knew who he had.

The Joker made a move towards the three men; I got in the way, my reward, a strong left hook to the jaw. The impact echoed around to wet courtyard. "I don't think so girly, you're not getting in my way again…ever." He grabbed my wrist twisting at an unbearable angle, using my heel I dug into his calf, he screamed, letting go of my wrist to nurse his throbbing leg. I rushed over to the men, I could see Batman was almost free, so I made to help Hood, only to be caught around the waist and hauled backwards, Redhood's eyes widened as a cold long object was pressed to my throat. I took a deep breath, twisted my body out of his grip and hit him across the face, he staged back this time I lobbed smoke bombs, obscuring the already damp scene further. "Inside Now!" It was Batman; free of his ropes he had taken control of the situation. I wasn't about to argue. I rush forward hulling Hood and dad to their feet and running them inside. I ripped out their gags before anything else. "What the hell are you doing here? We had the situation under control." I had never heard my dad frightened, really frightened before. "Yeah, looked like it." I scoffed while I broke his ties using a blade. "Never mind that now, are we just going to let batman struggle?"

"No way. You're going to get this 'civilian' out of here, as far away as possible. I'll help Batman with the Joker. Go!" There were angry shouts of defiance from dad as I made my way back into the fight, I was planning to take the Joker from behind when I was thrown to the floor, I squirmed around just to come face to face with Aspen, he was a lot stronger than me, I couldn't quite get him off. "Starling I…" he was cut off as he slumped forward. I pushed him off of me in confusion. _What the…?_ That's when I realised, "And you said you wouldn't need back up." Scoffed a very rain sodden Chase.


	16. Round Two

**So I'm on holiday at the moment, holidays aren't what they used to be when you're in 6****th**** form; you get a load of assignments… Sad really. Sorry this is a bit late; hope it makes it all the more enjoyable. **

**As usual, I own nothing apart from some of the teens.**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 16

Round Two

* * *

"And you said you wouldn't need back up..." The rain poured down making it hard to focus on the figure, but the green and yellow spandex was easy to pick out against the stormy grey sky. "Chase?! What are you doing here?" He offered me his hand dragging me up. We ran towards the current fight between Batman and Joker, Aspen seemingly forgotten, "Oh yeah because you're not welcome or anything." I felt a dragging on my shoulder, Aspen had once again made a grab for me,_ Jesus didn't this guy get the hint?_ I twisted away from him, Chase looked livid, "Go and help Batman!" He hesitated tore between the two fights, "Nightwing's not here, Batman needs help GO! I can handle this." He ran towards the two grown men, hell bent on causing trouble, leaving me to deal with the weed, I swung around aiming a fist to his face, he deflected it easily. I aimed a kick to the back of his left leg, which had taken on a bit of a limp. He rushed backwards, dodging again, but not striking at my exposed left side, "Will you listen to me?"

"Um no I won't." I yelled over the down pour. "Screw you! I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back." I went for him again, focused on breaking something, this time he defended himself and grabbed me in a head lock, dragging me backwards towards the inside of the asylum. Chase called after me, panic evident in his voice but he was distracted as the Joker threw a knife that narrowly missed his face. I lost sight of the fight as I was dragged behind a pillar.

I struggled against his grip, a weed strangling a rose, "Please Starling, Lantana, listen to me." His voice was desperate, pleading. I paused for a second, subconsciouslygiving him permission. "I'm here to help." I scoffed, _'I'm here to help who did he think he was?_ "I mean it! The Joker trusts me, that's why he let me out, I was going to double cross him." My ears were met with the sound of a wet thud along with the Jokers triumphant cackle. I didn't have time for this, I looked at Aspen, really looked at him, "Prove it, if you're really here to help, help us stop him. Prove that every word that came out of your mouth wasn't a lie." My words had struck a chord, I pushed him away, looked at him for a second and then rushed out to find Batman kneeling on the ground and Chase backed up against a corner the Joker advancing. I aimed a bird-a-rang at the two, the smooth curved metal projectile sailed centimetres from the pale man's face, the bird cured object glided noiselessly back towards me, I caught it and returned it to my belt. "Your fight is with me freak face, not him." He observed me for less than a second before hitting Chase around the face, my best friend staggered against the blow, hitting the crumbling wall behind him. None of this mattered though; the diseased rat had found its new play thing. He stalked towards me. "You." He said, his voice was velvet smooth, acidic evil dripping from every word, he was beyond angry, he was demented. "How many times have YOU got in my way? How many times have you stopped me in my tracks? NO MORE!"

He was dangerous, of course he was dangerous, I had never doubted that for a second, he was blinded by anger and rage; in some cases that would mean I stood quiet a good chance at bringing him down, but when that anger was directed solely at me? When all he wanted to do was break everything I had? All I could hope was that someone got him before it was too late. I tried and failed to move out of the way in time of his running charge, his knee came to great my abdomen as a result, winding me; tears clouded my vision as pain shot through my core. One arm gripped my forearm, twisting painfully, causing me to fall to my knees, he released it when a scream ripped through my teeth, opting instead to apply all his body weight onto one of my legs, a scream that couldn't have been my own echoed around the yard as I felt my lower left leg bone shattered, his other arm slide down around my neck, trapping me in a headlock, his grip tightening and tightening, Batman's slumped body became little black pixels, as though someone was focusing a camera to far, and the black of his body seeped out of the centre of my vision as I struggled and kicked to no avail, creeping towards the corners, if I blacked out that would be it, it would be over, my lungs screamed as the last of their air dwindled in my throat, I closed my eyes waiting for the end.

The pressure lifted, as in death there was no pain, no suffering, only bliss, I tumbled forward expecting to be met with forever, instead I met with a hard, slippery surface. Air rushed into me on impact with the cold floor, I opened my eyes, expecting to be met with my heaven, only to be greeted with slimy green stones, uneven and rocky. _Wait? What?_ I struggled to sit up right as the sounds of angry yells met my ears, "Not my daughter you…" Thud! A body hit the ground. _Daughter? Dad!_ My eyes were still sliding into focus as someone ran over towards me, I fumbled for a pointy object in my belt, coming up with nothing as I was hauled into bone crushing embrace. I wheezed as my lungs struggled to function properly, when my eyes finally decided they wanted to operate Nightwing's bird symbol was the first thing that came to light, I pulled away still dazed, making sure not to put any weight on my leg. "Um hi." I mumbled stupidly as his masked face swam into my eye line.

He held my shaky gaze for all of two seconds before letting me go and running to finish what he had started, still unsteady from the lack of oxygen and broken bones I stumbled, screaming as my elevated foot met the ground. I was caught by a pair of strong arms, _No two pairs of strong arms, What? _Either some weird bitchy mutant thing had been released from one of the cells, or I was being carried by two fighting people. Even with my mind still not functioning properly I decided to use what little logic I had left and picked the latter of the two. I was rushed off inside, I groaned angrily, I was here to fight, not to be carried to safety at every given opportunity. I was released and set down inside one of the rooms in Arkham, I couldn't hear the fighting anymore, and that terrified me.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"You what?"

"You heard. Batman, Nightwing and Robin have detained the Joker. Nightwing asked ME to look after Starling, Not you, so I have no clue why you're here." Chase's voice was murderous as he kneeled in front of me, blocking the second person from view.

"Hey Birdy, how you feeling?" He traced his fingers over my broken leg bone and I whimpered. _Whimpering, how old are you, five? GET A GRIP! _His hand withdrew instantly to avoid causing more pain.

"What the hell happened?" I directed the question to the room at large, Chase was about to answer when the speeding arrow was beaten to the mark. "The Joker almost killed you, you told Robin to get that guy away and Nightwing came back with him shortly after, it's a good thing he did to, Batman and the carrot top were both down, and he was killing you." The whisper was barely heard over the pressing awkward silence in room. I had never known Aspen… Corey to be so subdued, the obvious tension between the two guys was killing me, and I had to make sure the Joker was down; I was leaving this room even if I had to drag myself out of it.

Chase. My oldest friend, my partner in crime guessed with ease my train of thought. "Oh no you don't." He gripped my shoulders firmly as I made to slide off of the desk on which I had been placed. I growled at him, trying to push him out of the way, ignoring the pain it caused my arm. "What? You're going to go and make sure he really is down and out? Yeah by all means go ahead." His voice dripped in sarcasm as he stepped aside, clearing the way to the door, out of the corner of my eye I saw Aspen wide eyed, drinking in the scene.

"He really is down you know." Aspen finally came out of his stupor. "I chucked a pod at him, he was being wound in vines by the time we carried in here, he wouldn't have been able to get out." I wasn't so sure, despite everything that had gone on tonight, I couldn't have been that easy, I shot Chase an uneasy look. "Even if he did manage to somehow get out, the police are on their way, I called them." I looked at Aspen, for the first time that night I really sure the guy that I had got to know over the past couple of months, he was trying to prove he was worth it, trying to show us that he was worth saving… and he was.

"Could you at least help me into the court yard? The not knowing is killing me." The two guys looked at each other and nodded, they agreed on one thing at least. "Yeah sure. Plant boy, you go on ahead and see whether backups here yet." He looked reluctant but eventually nodded, rushing from the room.

"You're mean to him." I made my observation known, wanting to know why. I looked up to see his face had taken on a sheepish quality, "I thought… When I arrived… It looked like…" I could see he was struggling so finished for him, "He was going to kill me?" He nodded, we were close to the courtyard entrance, and against all odds, despite the pain, I was laughing. The Joker had been entangled in a giant weed, surrounded by masked men, all looking hostilely at the face of the villainous murderer.

We walked over just as Batman was wrapping up, "…Anything you do say however may be used against…"

"…Used against me in a court of law, blah, blah, blah bats, I know the drill." I felt my face contort in anger, _He doesn't even care I thought, not one bit…_ "Ow!" I came back to the present to find a cringing Chase, in my furry I had grabbed on and applied all of my remaining strength onto whatever I was holding, which so happened to be his shoulder blade. I shrugged my shoulders and flashed him one of my cutest smiles in apology.

Police made their way onto the grounds and began to up root the Joker to take him away. They placed the weeded man on a fork lift of all things, he was facing in my direction as they took him away, Chase walked me over to the others when…

"I do hope that in all this madness, none of you forgot the rest of my victims now, did you? Tic toc, tic toc." He laughed madly as he was pulled away, something dropping to the floor, Robin walked over to the object picking it up, he turned around showing us all what he had in his hand.

A detonator. Even as he was dragged from Arkham grounds a realisation hit us all, that bomb could be anywhere, any _size!_ The game wasn't over, the madman still had one more twisted card up his crocked sleeve.


	17. Final Fight Part I

**Hey, you all been good? I have plans for my next story, not quite sure what it's going to be called yet, but it will be Young Justice based. More details to come. **

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – 17

Final Fight Part I

* * *

As a group I had never seen us move so fast.

Everyone was down by the Batmobile in a matter of moments after the Joker was taken away, planning what our next move would be. I was annoyed at the fact I wouldn't be able to help, suck with a broken leg I knew my next destination would be the Batcave. The only thing I wondered about was who would end up coming with me. Batman as usual took charge, "We're all going back to the cave, we'll figure out what to do from there." _Hmm, problem solved. _Nightwing took me from Chase's arms and walked towards the Batmobile, "I can… hop you know." He looked down at me, his usual smooth hair stuck up at odd angles; I began to wonder just how he had gotten changed so quickly, either Batman or Robin must have brought his costume with them.

He opened the door and slid me into one of the back seats, being careful not to hit my leg, he didn't look at me. "Are you angry at me?" His body language screamed anger, stress and worry, the way his shoulders hunched, the way his arm muscles rolled tightly, the fact that his usually relaxed face was riddled with lines, "Not with you," he finally said after a moment of tense silence, "with myself, with him. He could have killed you, and I only just stopped him." He pulled away, making to shut the door, in an effort to lighten his brooding I said, "Don't worry, you don't think I'd miss that high society gathering later did you?" It worked, I heard him give a reluctant snort, "Not in a million years, you love them too much." He shut the door as the one next to me opened, Robin sliding in.

He looked at me for half a second before saying, "Chase really doesn't like Aspen you know, I can tell, the idea of him working with us is making his skin crawl." I thought about that, for the second I thought he was against us, fighting with the Joker, but no. "I'll be keeping an eye on him, I swear, one step out of line and he's done. The driver door opened and Batman got in, followed by Aspen. In hand cuffs. Nightwing must be taking my bike and Chase would more than likely be running. "On false move, and you'll be behind bars quicker than you can say weed killer boy." Batman's voice was dangerous and gravely, "Starling may have put a little faith in you, but I still reserve judgement." Robin was laughing behind his hand, _god he sounded like such a troll._ "Well, let me prove myself to you."

While Batman drove Aspen preceded to tell him that there wasn't just one bomb, but multiple ones placed in the homes of all the remaining family targets, including dad's and mine. He didn't know where the detonator was and he didn't know how much time there was on them though, I thanked him as the car came to a stop, my bike came to a gliding stop behind it, and Batman got out to speak to Nightwing, they agreed on something before Nightwing called Robin and Aspen out, before I could ask what was happening Chase had taken Robin's seat and Batman was driving again. It didn't even take five minutes to get the cave. I found myself being carried to the med bay by my Grandfather, he placed me on one of the tables before prodding and poking at my leg, attempting to straighten and set the bone, I hissed and cursed, but tried my best not to move. I tried to distract myself, "So I take it you don't trust Aspen enough to let him in here?" I was answered with a shake of the head, and a scoffing noise from behind. "Yeah, I know you don't like him Chase."

"Of course I don't like him, I'm not saying he can't change I'm just saying I think he's a little too good to be true, I mean come on, almost perfect grades in GCSE's that he tutored himself for, all the while staying on the straight and narrow while living with one of the most notorious women criminals in Gotham. Something doesn't seem right." I could see where he was coming from, especially after the stunt he pulled earlier. "That's why we're keeping an eye on him, he's working with Nightwing and Robin to go and look for the bombs, that way we can tell if he contacts anyone."

Batman made to leave the cave turning to us at the last moment, "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." My eyes widened beneath my mask, _oh charming! So much for being nice._ "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it." I looked back at him as Batman got back in the Batmobile presumably to join the others, "I don't like you… never did." He walked forward, placing a hand on my forehead, he stayed still for a moment while he looked smug with himself, "Yep, thought so, you've got a fever and its making you delusional." I laughed at him, pulling my leg off of the table while grabbing a pair of crutches from behind me. "Come on you, we have work to do." He followed me to the computers, I took a seat, spinning slightly to look at him in an opposite chair.

"Right, you are now an honorary member of the Bat-Family, which means you have to work like we do. In these sorts of situations, we're usually so pumped on adrenaline you just go with gut instinct, be obviously in some scenarios, especially those involving the Joker that's not always a good thing, so one of us tend to stay behind and be the eyes and ears. That's what we're doing tonight." He nodded, looking excited, "Kicking the bad guys butt without physically kicking it." I smiled glad he had caught on, "Precisely, now we already know that there were twenty three odd family's involved in this thirteen years ago, we know that at least one person from each family was killed, depending on how many will depend on whether the Joker targets them or not. So what we need to do is find out who died in which family, I know for a fact that he wanted at least one family member to stay alive so they could suffer. For example, the Joker wanted to kill me, mum and dad so Granddad would have to suffer. We can also rule out the Johnson's the mum died thirteen years ago, and the son was killed a couple of days ago."

For the next half an hour we worked in silence conversing only when we thought we found something relevant, the list of surnames I had taken in the graveyard almost a week prior laid between us. We looked for places of address, work, anything that could be used to link the remaining victims to potential places of destruction. By the time we had finished a list of potential sites sat between us, I called Robin. "Hey, found anything?"

"Yep, I'm sending you a list of all the home addresses and work places of the remaining victims. Luckily bar dad and I, they all live in Gotham. You need to hurry though, it's been half an hour and we have no clue how long there is on these supposed bombs, and then there's actually finding them."

"Right got the list, we're on it; just keep an eye out yeah? See ya Birdy, Sneakers." He laughed before leaving the line. I went on to hack into all the security cameras around Gotham, come to think of it there were loads, so much for faith of the people, _oh well tonight it worked in our favour._ "He's a rat." Chuckled Chase. There was a pause, "Now what though?"

"Good question, in all the years I've been a vigilante I've definitely come to know how we all work, They'll split into pairs and take down all the locations, hopefully they'll find the first bomb quickly, that way they can send me the chemical signature and I can pinpoint the location of the remaining devices, Batman left the detonator on the table over there obviously we're not going to press it, but it's radio signalled, it would have to be for an area this big, until they find the first bomb, I could try to jam the signal, stopping the countdowns, but there's no guarantee that would work, this is the Joker, he's bound to have a backup plan, so I need you to get a hold of Gotham P.D, I don't care what they say about rounding up inmates, you tell them that there are potentially forty six plus people's lives at stake, you give them their addresses and you get them to evacuate. Okay?"

"Yeah, I got it, Damn Char, you know exactly what you're doing don't you?" I didn't reply as he picked up the phone, he walked away so he could talk without getting distracted, I used the chair to wheel myself one-legged over to the work top where Batman had left the detonator I picked it up with caution examining it carefully, there didn't seem to be any trip wires, if I opened it to try and recover the I didn't think I'd trip the devices, but I couldn't be sure, I bit my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood as I unscrewed tiny box, hoping beyond hope that I'd find a little green screen with a squiggly line going across it, indicating the radio frequency on which the bombs were on. I heard Chase come up behind me as; filled with nerves I gently lifted the lid. Once the lid was no longer touching the lower box, I chucked the lid across the cave. I was scared to look down; I heard Chase's unsteady breathing. I chanced a glance. The little screen I had wanted so badly to be there thankfully was.

I breathed a sigh of relief, sagging in my chair, "We're Ok, I didn't set anything off. Now I can work on safely jamming the signal. Chase walked around to once again sit next to me. "Oh, oh good. I called the cop station, they're evacuating all the people at all the addresses." I caught his eyes and we just stared at each other, there were those butterflies again. There was a bleeping noise; I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Chase's freckly face to check my arm computer for the chemical information of the bombs. "Sweet we have what we need." I typed in the relevant information on the main server. Once it was uploaded, I scanned across the whole of Gotham, seeking the bombs, twenty one in total plus the one that had already disarmed, and excluding the one that was possibly in our house in Blüdhavan. They were all in a five mile radius, and then… one in Wayne Industries. I turned to Chase smiling. "We're going to do this aren't we? We're going do this, we're going to beat him, aren't we?" I nodded, pulling out my communicator, and dialled Nightwing, "Very possibly."

"Hey kid, what's up?" I told him that we had located the bombs, telling him that they were all within a five mile radius of each other and then the extra one, he told me how long it had taken to disarm one, like I had guessed he said that Batman and Aspen would go after one half, him and Robin the others, he said that once a bomb was located it took forty seconds to disarm it, that coupled with travelling between each house or work place it would take both teams around ten to fifteen minutes in total to disarm their share of the bombs, then they'd all make a mad dash for Wayne Enterprise, that would take them five, six minutes at most if they absolutely floored it, they'd then have to find and locate the bomb, but that wouldn't be a problem, once I was given a rough position of were a bomb was, I was able to pinpoint its exact location in any one of the building. After a quick calculation I guessed a maximum of thirty minutes to get this complete. That left me with only one question, "How long did the countdown say you had?" It took Nightwing a moment to answer I heard the reeve of engines – the Batmobile and his bike - "Thirty minutes."

"Then stop talking to me and GO! Start driving to the upper Gotham area, that's where they all are." I cut off the line. I looked at my partner, "They might just make it as long as nothing holds them up, they'll be even faster, because we can pinpoint the exact location of each bomb. You take Nightwing and Robin's lot; I'll take Batman and Aspen's." We split the screen in half, teaching him how to quickly pinpoint the explosive devices. I brushed my fingers across my key board, sending Robin and Aspen the maps they were to be following, all we could do know was wait and hope that they made it.


	18. Final Fight Part II

**So here's another instalment of the story, god I love writing this. This chapters shorter than the others, but you'll see why later.**

**I just released that as I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter I kind of owned everything… wow! (Yeah no, not really!) I do own most of the teens though. **

**Please note:- Even though this might seem like the end, trust me it isn't I have one more chapter planned after this. ;)**

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – Chapter 18

Final Fight II

* * *

Twenty four minutes and twenty bombs later the guys were on their way to meet each other, preparing for their mad dash to Wayne Enterprise, the only things we could hear over the intercom was the roar of engines and the whipping of the wind against the wind shield or body of the bike. Cops had followed them into every house to take the bombs and safely put them away, the families were allowed back in and then each pair would hurry on. The engines cut out and we knew they had reached their destination. I hacked all security cameras in Wayne Tower, all outer and inner. Searching for the last bomb, they had just over six minutes to get to the bomb and disarm it. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was but it was on the upper levels of the tower. The top two levels at least were singled out. "The top two levels go! I'll pinpoint the office!"

On the cameras we saw them get into the lift, going to the second to last floor, "Five minutes thirty seconds." I gave a squeal as my fingers ran feverishly over the sticking keys. "Wait, wait, wait!" I felt sick, the bomb wasn't being picked up, I wanted to cry. "The bomb isn't going to wait Charlotte." I ignored him making a mental note to punch him later. I pinpointed the bomb as the mark hit the five minute mark. "Oh you've got to be kidding me… Batman, Bruce Wayne's office, NOW!" I heard cursing at the end of the line, punishment for not picking up the obvious location. I winced. They broke down the door with ease. By the time they got in the office they had four minutes twenty. Using the hidden cameras in the room I saw the bomb on the desk, we were going to make it.

After all these years I should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

Robin and Aspen kept guard of the door while Batman and Nightwing began to undo the outer casing of the bomb, it only took thirty seconds to deactivate it, as the tiniest glimmer of hope began to spark deep inside me it was torn away as the little screen flickered from just under four minutes to a minute and a half, "Don't panic, there's still time." I latched onto Chase's every word, he was right there still was time. With a shattering crash the cameras in the room shook as glass flew everywhere and gun fire could be heard. A noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream ripped through my throat as three armed men ran passed the lens of the camera. Robin and Aspen went to Nightwing's aid in trying to get the men away from Batman who was still dealing with the bomb, now with less than a minute left.

In the cave I pushed my seat away from the monitor, pure terror setting in; no doubt these men had been given orders by the Joker to make sure the last bomb did its job. If I had been there I wouldn't be feeling like this, the emotions wouldn't have a grip on me. I would be too concentrated on not dying. I felt arms pull me into an embrace, pulling me upright and supporting the weight of my broken leg as they held me. The clock had less than twenty seconds on it when the countdown finally froze. The men, unaware of the Batman's triumph kept fighting, Nightwing was helping to get one of them off of Robin, I could see with sickening clarity the barrel of the gun the second man now raised as the third man fell to the floor from Batman's left hook.

Images from the nightmares that had plagued me for months fought with a sinister vengeance to now pierce my inner eye, Nightwing. Dying. Whether from a bullet, or rare poison, from broken bones or the height of a fall, always at the Joker's hand in one way or another, and me, always just out of reach, to weak, too feeble to save him. Tears crept to my eyes, hot and heavy, only this time it was real, there would be no sweet relief of awakening to stop this nightmare, no rushing downstairs in the morning to find him, Nightwing, Dick Grayson, my daddy sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee ready to ask me how my sleep was.

As if in slow motion I watched the henchmen pull the trigger, barrel aimed for his lower body, most likely to rip apart his liver, he'd be dead within minutes, and it wouldn't be pretty, chocking on air as what blood wasn't pooling on the soft carpeted floor began to collect in his airways. I turned away sobbing into Chase's chest, the only solid thing in the world as, even from miles away over the intercom I heard the trigger being pulled. Chase hid his face in my hair, I could feel it becoming wet around the roots from his tears, but I didn't care if anything, it made me hold on tighter. There was silence; I could only imagine what his face would have looked like, scared because of certain death? Shocked that it had taken this long to happen? Amused even, to engrossed in the fight to have noticed the speeding bullet until… too late.

My legs buckled underneath me, I sank to the floor, Chase following, in my earpiece, all sounds of fighting had stopped, I hoped just this once Batman had broken his one rule and killed the monsters. Gasping, that's all I heard as the tears came thick and fast, and the urge to throw up was becoming more and more likely as my throat closed up. "You're gunna be okay kid, I swear." The air in my throat hitched in confusion, I shouldn't be able to her that voice, so clearly, so coherently. "You saved my life kid, thank-you. You're gunna be fine."

I untangled myself from Chase, crawling towards the monitors, pulling myself up unsteadily, like a baby pulling themselves up on the edges of a sofa, scared, unsure. My blurred vision made it difficult to see, but the man on the floor defiantly wearing black and blue, but all green. Aspen was on the floor, being cradled by my dad. Dad, dad, my daddy. Kneeling right there, right within shot of the camera, bruised but otherwise unharmed. Supporting Aspen who by the looks of it had a shot upper left leg. I didn't know how, and frankly I didn't give a damn, all I cared about as police flooded the office was the group of vigilantes taking the elevator, down the levels to the ground floor and making their way stoutly to the Batmobile, not even stopping to watch as the three previously armed men got shoved roughly into separate armed vehicles.

I cut off the intercom, they would be here soon enough to patch up whatever damage, we could talk then, I sank back onto the floor more than just a little bit relived. I pivoted on my knees and span in a circle, using my palms as support, facing the Arrow slash Speedster with the biggest smile on my face. He smiled back, crawling towards me, scooping me up and spinning me around, we both laughed so hard, our stomachs hurt. "We did it!" He sounded just as happy as I felt, exploding with pride and the overwhelming sensation of achievement, I did something I never thought I'd do.

I kissed him. I kissed Chase.

Maybe it was the fact only a few moments ago I thought my world had ended, maybe that part of me deep down just wanted to do it at last, whatever it was, I was kissing him, and what more, he was kissing back, and I liked the feeling of being so close to him.

We hastily pulled apart as we heard the cave doors open, the roar of the mighty Batmobile as it pulled to a stop, Robin's victory cries cutting through the air as he jumped from the back seat of the flash car. "We'll finish this later." I nodded, but didn't look at him as after helping Batman to the medical table with Aspen the most important man ever ran towards me, arms outstretched. Weeks ago I vaguely remembered snapping at him in this very room, something or other about professionalism.

To hell with that now.

He plucked me from Chase's arms and hugged me so tightly I thought my head might explode, I didn't care. I was holding him if not tighter, determined to inhale his very being, making sure never to forget it. "I thought I lost you." My voice, even though filled with joy, cracked in places. "Never." He rocked me back and forth as he carried me over to the med-bay to make sure my leg was okay, which enabled me to fuss over him to no end, I would worry about the others later, for now he was all that mattered.


	19. The End

**So hi, here it is the last official chapter of Nightwing's Daughter, it has been fun guys. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be writing a new Young Justice based Fic called 'Roses Have Thorns' so if you're interested, take a look on my profile, it might be up later, I'm not too sure. **

**Disclaimer – For the last time, I only own Charlotte Grayson/Starling, Chase West/Chase, Aspen/Corey and a couple of other minor characters. Everything else is owned by whomever, I think DC Comics and Warner Brothers. **

* * *

Nightwing's Daughter – Chapter 19

The End

* * *

The Gotham City Award Ceremony, I breathed deeply as I walked out to the black car that was waiting, I would be arriving on my own, forced to walk down the red carpet to the entrance solo. At least one good thing came of this; my leg cast couldn't be seen under my floor length dress. The fewer questions asked the better. Dad and Bruce would already be there, being the host and the host's son and all. Bruce had ensured that railings had been provided down both sides of the carpet, giving my support without crutches.

To be honest, I would have preferred staying at home with a tub of ice cream, but no, I had to be here. The ride was far too short for my liking, the driver was just about to get out and open the door for me, but someone on the outside beat him to it. I swung my legs carefully outward, placing them on the floor of the plush read carpet, careful to make sure the cast couldn't be seen by the many flashing lights and shouting reporters. Someone took my hand helping me out of the car, my eyes widened as their arm snaked around my waist, offering me more support.

The lights and shouts were dazzling; I was too busy wanting to leave the carpet that I didn't even look at the man's face. He was helpful though, spinning me this way and that, enabling me to have several shots done. A whip of wind rushed up the aisle, causing my now curled hair to dance of its own accord. I was lead inside where the shouts died down, I squinted waiting impatiently for my eyes to adjust. When they did I had to look up to see the face of my partner, his freckles are what stood out the most, he didn't look like his usual self, all tux and tie. He looked good though.

"You clean up good sneakers." His eyes lit up at the nickname, it was hard to believe that little over twelve hours ago we were in the cave, panicking about the fate of my family. "Thank-you Miss Grayson, you don't look so bad yourself." I blushed as he led me by the hand into the ball room. People looked as we entered, cameras flashed, I didn't care what the media thought of this for once, because for the best part, I was happy. Not only happy about being led by a tall stranger to the limelight into the main room, but happy about everything. My family was alive, well and alive, and for once our night wouldn't end on a tall rooftop soaked through with a blacked out bad guy at our feet. For once, even though we were one of the richest family's present, we could and more importantly would act normal, because we didn't know how long it would last.

A whistling caught my attention, I looked around me to find Tim, waving to grab my wandering eyes gaze, I smiled, gesturing to Chase, we walked over, the weight of my leg not even playing a factor in the speed element. "Hey, well look at you two, looking mighty fine you pair, turning many heads tonight." The three of us laughed, I rolled my eyes at my best friend, he looked mighty trollish stood there, I wanted to hit him. I didn't know why, I just wanted to punch him in the face. I decided acts of violence in the eye of the many paparazzi would reflect badly just a little bit on just about every member of the family, no matter how satisfying, I picked to change the subject. "Where are Grandfather and daddy?" I made a show of calling him that as an oldish woman walked past, here I was expected to act was a spoiled little rich girl.

Tim was ever so helpful in providing a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders, "I don't know, they said something about adding a last minute award." He lent against the table, to anyone who was passing his left side they wouldn't be able to see what was concealed by a tall lean plant, I gasped slightly as I saw him with a mini police scanner of all things. "Tim…" I hissed, if anyone saw him, my eyes darted around the room wary of the cameras. "Relax Char, he's fine, he's got the right idea mind, I've been here all of ten minutes and I'm already going mental." I looked at the red head, eyebrows raised, _bored was he? Right then. _"I'm sorry to be boring you Mr West, perhaps a trip to the dance floor will ease your troubles." Tim laughed devilishly as a look of horror passed over the redheads face, "No, please no." He pleaded mockingly, but we were already halfway to the dance floor.

I can't say I was that impressed with the music choice, some highly sophisticated Beethoven number, I liked to people watch in these situations, as Chase slowly rotated us, me stood on his feet and it didn't even phase him. I sighed and looked out over the party, I found the cradle snatcher with a girl half if not three times his age, his fat little body sweating as he tried and failed to twirl her in time with the quickening tempo, although how she could dance in those heels! I looked away over to my right, caught the eye of a sweet elderly couple, the wife smiled lovingly when she saw me looking, she tapped her husband on the shoulder, who looked around, eyes following her gaze until he spotted me looked, he lent down and whispered something in her ear, she sighed at whatever memory he was relaying. I looked away, wondering what had been said.

My train of thought had been interrupted however as a bell rang signalling the start of the award ceremony, we took our seats on the round table, Tim still fiddling with the radio under the table cloth. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen…" I tuned out as the little man droned on, making pointless, endless introductions; I couldn't help but think of my soft bed back in a suburban house in the middle of Blüdhavan, which turned out as it were to be bomb free. Awards were given, thank-you's that 'were such a shock' people never had a speech prepared were rattled off with such fluidity that I highly doubted they 'weren't prepared'.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy under the sickly sweet appreciation, the super imposed blinding smiles. Chase chuckled lowly, squeezing my hand as I fought a losing battle to keep my lids propped open, I hadn't slept since last night when Chase came looking for me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, what an honour it is to be here tonight, giving this award." My waning focus sharpened as I heard Bruce's voice over the microphone, he always gave the last award of the night, _thank god, it was almost over._ I looked over to the stage to find dad standing next to him, his winning smile one that was genuine, something that surprised me, he hated these things a much as I did, "This final award goes to someone here tonight that not many of you know at all, but we'd like to tell you about their astonishing story."

There were mutterings in the crowd, people trying to guess who this new comer could be, my dad picked up were Bruce left off. "Raised in an unsightly back ground, surrounded by the most ungodly of people, a young boy taught himself how to read and write, and self-educated himself to the point where at the age of just thirteen ladies and gentleman he was able to sit his G.C.S.E's in English, Maths, Science and Art, now at the age of seventeen he is in the process of his A-levels, looking to complete, English literature, Art, Psychology and Criminology. I introduce to you tonight proof that even in the darkest places people can be good. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Corey Fletcher."

The hall erupted into loud applause as Corey walked on stage, no doubt he knew he was receiving the award, but the lights and the shouts stunned him never the less. He shook Bruce's and then my dad's hand, collecting the golden award, and standing hands shaking in the spot lighted podium. "Um, I…" He stuttered slightly as he stared out at the crowd, a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Ummm, unlike everyone else here tonight I do have a speech prepared, whether I end up using it however is another thing," he laughed nervously, eyes sweeping the whole room, taking in the stuffy old couples and the keen media circus, they laughed with him. Rich and single-minded though they were, they weren't about to give the cold shoulder to a young man whom had no experience in these dealings. His eyes found me, and stayed there, not moving. That was fine by me, if he wanted to use me to focus that was completely okay.

"Really there's only one person I'd like to thank, and unfortunately she couldn't be here tonight, her name is Starling, Nightwing's apprentice. She is my idol, she was so young when she started crime-fighting, my age, and from the moment I saw her on TV I knew she was going to do great things, and she hasn't disappointed, she might not know I exist, but she's my rock, she kept me focused on the good things when I was surrounded by only bad, I worked as hard as I could so that one day when and if I met her, I could tell her how much she and her work meant to me, so if you're watching this Starling, wherever you are, know that I am truly grateful that you decided to put on the cape and mask, because you saved my life… Thank-you." His eyes never left mine as he backed away from the podium, again shaking Bruce and my father's hand. It was like something out of a movie, right at the end where everyone gets up in slow motion, clapping and cheering.

We all eventually filtered back onto the dance floor; I was messing around with Tim on the edge, trying and failing to get a clear signal on the radio, "God damn it, how good am I at fixing and crashing computers? At this damned frickin' radio won't…" I cut my sentence short as I caught the look one Tim's face, I turned expecting to find Bruce, but instead finding Corey. I had to remember that as far as he was concerned, I had no clue who he was. "Um, Miss Grayson?" I nodded, smiling and handing the radio back to Tim behind my back, who promptly rushed off to the corner to catch the tail end of what had been a jewellery store robbery. "Yep, that's me, Corey, I saw you pick up your award, congrats." He seemed to be stealing himself, wanting to say something but not quite sure how to spark the conversation. "Do you mind if we walk?" I shook my head, leading the way through a door to the right that had an extension leading to an outside balcony.

"Beautiful don't you think?" He commented on the scenery, a fountain in the middle of giant spiralling hedges, spattered with delicately coloured flowers. I agreed, looking at him sideways, leaning on the stone wall for support to help relieve the pain of my broken leg. "Your parents must be very proud." Of course I knew what the answer would be; whether he wanted to give it would be a different matter. "Hardly, mum's locked up, dad would have been if he was still alive." I pretended as though I didn't already know this, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to loss a family member, my mother died when I was little, planned by the Joker no less." I sighed as a way to release the pain the rocketed up my leg from the effort of standing. Although the sadness in my voice was real.

"Your mother, I thought so…" I looked at him carefully, wondering whether what he just said was correct, before I could ask however, "Your in pain, anything I can do?" I shook my head, brunette curls colliding with each other in my haste. "No, no it's fine, just a sprain from dancing." He suddenly walked forward, covering my eyes with one of his hands and he gasped, before I had time to react the hand was gone and he was staring, "I thought maybe I was wrong, but no… Starling?" I froze, _oh no! Now what? _ I leant away from him, sort of twisting my body at an odd angle, my feet however not moving. "Um, no, I think you must…" I tried and failed to lie.

"I knew it was you, when you said you lost your mother to the Joker, I knew it was you, do you remember, in therapy, I guessed that much?" _Well hell! _I still played the fool though, maybe if I could just get him back into the hall, dad always ha that tranquiliser pen handy, then tomorrow morning we could convince him that he had drunk too much, I didn't want to but it was for the safety of the whole family. "I'm sorry Corey, I haven't a clue what you're on about, why don't we go back inside?" I went to move indoors, but he stopped me, raising my dress up ever so slightly, exposing the cast underneath. "No wonder you're having trouble walking. If it's any constellation, my upper thighs still killing me from that bullet I took for your dad." I sighed moodily, _why did he have to be so smart?_ "No, not really, because now you know who I am I'm going to have to do something about it." He smiled, happily, _I had just threatened him, why was he so happy?_

"And just what would you have done with a broken leg Char? Just out of curiosity?" I turned horror struck to find not only dad but Bruce, Tim and Chase now in the doorway of the balcony, I panicked, "He, he…" I stuttered worried about how they would take it. "Knows?" Asked dad, I nodded worry sparking deep inside only to be replaced by confusion when smiles spilt all of their faces. "We know he knows Charlotte, after all we told him before he collected his award, earlier today." Supplied Bruce.

I stood there and blinked letting that sink in, "WHAT?! HE'S KNOWN ALL DAY AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!" They all doubled over in laughter. Tim spoke first between gasping for air and clutching his side. "I wanted to tell you sooner, honest, but… oh man, the look of panic on your face just now… I wish I had a camera, priceless." Despite my best efforts I cracked a smile, that turned into a giggle, that turned into a full blown laugh as the whole situation took a hold of me, beaming I offered Corey my hand, he took it as we shook, "Welcome to the family."

I walked over to dad as he wrapped me in a hug, "Let's go home." I agreed and we were just about to get back inside when… "Yes!" We all turned to see Tim looking excitedly up in the sky where the Bat-signal shown with an ominous glow against the inky black sky, my shoulders sagged as Bruce and Tim ran off to get suited up, Corey had gone to talk to more guests and Chase had expertly vaulted the wall, so as not to get tied down with the job of making up excuses for Bruce Wayne's and Tim Drake's sudden disappearance.

"Looks like the nights not over for us yet then." I pouted sadly, wishing more than ever that we could sneak off to; Corey was back looking flustered, "One of the old dears tried to kiss me." I nodded knowing only too well what he meant. "Oh yeah they'll do that." He had a pleading look I his eye as he asked, "Can we run? I really don't think anyone would care." I glanced at dad, who's smile was big and bright, I peered over the wall, which was low, he picked me up and I found ourselves running down a dark gravely path towards the car.

_Always running from something._ I thought with a sigh, _oh well just another night for Nightwing and his daughter._

* * *

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, it's been fun, be sure to check out my new story, it's called 'Roses Have Thorns' and will be in my story list on my profile later today.**


End file.
